The Chosen Ones (Book 1 of the Chosen Ones Trilogy)
by Jlyman
Summary: One day a boy name Jared and his sister Emily discovered a mysterious object in their mailbox. They didn't know what it was. But one night, the object turns itself into a portal. They were both transported into two different worlds. They thought it was a dream, but it was real. When they both meet new people, their lives are changed. Will they survive a new evil in their worlds?
1. Early life

**The Chosen Ones**

**Prologue: Early Life**

**Jared's** **Journal**

February 16, 2010

Today, was just an ordinary day, but it was a little different. In the morning it was snowing very hard. And I thought there was no school today, but there was. Were they out of there minds! When I was in school, Mrs. Marzak check on her email and it said that there will be an early dismissal and it will start at 12:30. So I didn't do reading, math, and computer lab today. Also I did got the chance to do my homework early.

July 7, 2010

Today, I didn't feel like doing anything but, on that evening, I had my first swim meet. My swim meet went on for a very long time. It ended at 9pm! After that, my mom ordered Chinese food, but we didn't ate there because it was almost closing time. So, we ate it at home. Then we went to bed.

July 10, 2010

Today, I did another swim meet but it got cancelled, due to a thunder storm. So we went home early. In the evening me and my dad watch a baseball game at Dutchess Stadium. After the game we got the chance to sleep on the baseball field.

July 15, 2010

Today, it was just my mom and I because my sister was at swimming boot camp and my dad was in the city. At 3:00 o clock we pick up my sister from boot camp. Then at 6:00 o clock we went to swimming practice, but I only did it because my sister was very tired from boot camp today. After that we got some pizza and then we went home. When I started to go to sleep, dad came home from the city.

August 3, 2010

Today, in the morning my mom and my sister went to morning swimming practice. So I was the only one in my house. When mom came back, my dad also came back from his appointment. That night I did swimming. When I got home I tried a new meal called turkey burgers. After that, I went to bed.

August 4, 2010

Today, I went to speech in the morning.(Just so you, I had a speech class over the summer, just to help me talk better next school year.) When my sister got home from swimming, Maggie and Kalle showed up. In the afternoon my dad and the girls went fishing and I went with mom to her doctor appointment. After that we got something for lunch. Then we went home. In the evening we went to swimming but it was a special night. First we had a pizza party and next we did swimming practice. Then, when we got back home, we ate dinner. Then I went to bed.

August 10, 2010

Today, I went to the dentist and got two teeth pulled out. After that me and family went shopping. Then we ate lunch. That evening, I did football practice for two hours. Then I went home and went to bed.

August 11, 2010

Today, I went fishing for two hours. After that, I went home and ate lunch. And then I tooked a rest. In the evening I went to football practice but at the end the couch said that there might be a thunder storm coming tomorrow so he might check the weather channel, if our next football practice is cancelled or not. When I got home, I ate dinner and went to bed.

August 16, 2010

Today, I played video games but in the evening I did football practice, but this was the first time doing football practice in Kingston. I only did a few stops and I only got one water break during practice. When I got home, I ate dinner and went to bed.


	2. The Mysterious Object

**Chapter** **1:** **The** **Mysterious** **Object**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

**Three Years Later...**

**Date: June 20, 2013**

**Location: Rochester,NY**

Today was the last day of school. I was wearing a red T-shirt with a blue-orange shorts on. I was also wearing white sneakers and a hat. I wasn't that excited this year. First of all, I didn't hangout with my friends that much. They weren't exactly my type. They were always talking about football and um... girls, no offense. Second of all, they'll be on vacation for the entire summer. My family and me won't be on vacation because we just "can't afford it." I wish I had friends, great friends. Friends that are like me. It's good thing that my sister, Emily, is here with me for the summer. You see, over the past years, she became nicer to me and she now calls me her "best friend." I kinda liked it.

When the final school bell ranged, every student was running down the halls, to their school buses, even Emily and me. It only took 40 minutes for the bus to reach our house. Our house was up on a hill. Most of the time our mother (sometimes our father) drives us up there. Other times we had to walk up the hill by ourselves, but before we do that, we had to get the mail and the newspaper first.

Today, our parents were at work, so we had to walk up the hill. When we got off the bus, it was 3:00pm. We then headed towards our mailbox. Emily was getting the newspaper and I was getting the mail. (Our newspaper is usually in another box, right next to the mailbox) When I reached my hand into the mailbox, I felt something odd. Something I've never felt before. When I pulled the object out, my eyes were wide open. It looked like a blue, glowing globe.

My sister noticed it and ask, "What is that?" I shrugged. Emily and me didn't know what it was, but I thought it was important. So we took it home.

When we got home, I went towards my computer and turned it on. "You can take a rest. I'll do some research on this thing," I said. My sister nodded and she went upstairs, into her room. I think it's going to be a long day to figure out what is this thing.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**5 Hours Later...**

I was in my room, watching T.V. and drawing figures in my notebook. I was a pretty good artist. I was wearing a yellow dress and short jeans on. I realize it was 8:00pm. I needed to check on my brother, just in case if he found any research on that thing we found earlier today. So, I walk back downstairs. When I was by his computer, he looked exhausted. That glowing thing was right next to him.

I went towards him and ask, "Did you find anything yet?"

He turned towards me and said, "No. It didn't show any information about it"

"That's weird", I said.

"Yah I know", he replied.

"Maybe you should stop today and find any information about that thing tomorrow," I said, pointing at the blue, glowing thing.

"Alright", he replied.

30 minutes later, our parents came back home from work. During dinner, we showed them the blue, glowing globe and told them everything of what happen today.

Then our father said, "Maybe the mailman put it in the wrong mailbox."

"We'll give it to the rightful owner tomorrow," our mother said.

We both nodded.

"So where should we put this thing?" said my brother, holding the glowing globe.

"We'll put it right on top of the refrigerator," said dad.

"Good enough for me," I said.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V.**

**9:30pm**

Before I went to bed, I got my journal out of my night table drawer and wrote down everything of what happen today.

June 20, 2013

Today was the last day of school, but it happens every year. So it wasn't important to me today. When I got home, me and my sister found this mysterious object in our mailbox. We didn't know what it was, but to me it was important. I tried to find out what it was on my computer, but nothing really came out. To me, I think it's magical, but I hadn't told anyone yet. I'll find the information or I'll just let my parents bring it to the rightful owner tomorrow.

When I was done writing, I close my journal, put it on my night table, and went to bed.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**12:00am**

Everything was quiet. Everyone was asleep. There was nothing but peace and quiet. Then suddenly the blue, glowing globe was rising from the refrigerator top. It was floating in mid-air. It then started to move upstairs into Jared's room.

The floating globe crashed through his door, making everyone to wake up, except Jared. He was a heavy sleeper. Emily and her parents were wondering, where did that noise came from? They all noticed a glowing light coming from Jared's room. When they were right at the doorway, their eyes were wide open. That's when they all saw Jared rising from his bed, moving into a standing stance.

Everyone else was shocked at that moment, until Emily shouted, "Jared! Jared wake up! Wake up, Jared!"

Jared's eyes were starting to open, slowly. "W-wha-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Jared was horrified.

"Son calm down. Don't move," said his Dad, horrified as well.

Suddenly the floating globe was starting to crack, getting ready to explode. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" His Mom yelled. Everybody went down, except Jared. He couldn't move!

Then, right at that moment, the globe exploded. Jared closed his eyes instantly, right before it exploded. The explosion form itself into... a portal! When Jared opens his eyes, he knew what was going to happen to him. He was going to be sucked in! He successfully grabs the edge of his night table, but suddenly, out of nowhere, his journal flies right into his face, losing his grip.

Emily noticed this. So she ran towards him and made just in time, by grabbing his hands, preventing Jared from being sucked in. But the winds were getting stronger, making Emily rising from the floor. She was being sucked in as well!

Their father was noticing this as well; he had to do something quickly. He ran towards them and made it there, just in time to grab his daughter's foot.

"DON'T LET GO DAD!" yelled Emily.

But suddenly their Dad realized that her socks was slipping right off her feet! Her Dad tried to grab her feet again, but it was too late. Jared and Emily were both sucked in.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", yelled both their now long lost Father and Mother.


	3. Maroon

**Chapter** **2:** **Maroon**

**Jared's P.o.V**

**Date: Unknown**

**Location: The** **Ocean**

I wished it wasn't real. But it was. I couldn't believe it, of what I was seeing with my own eyes. I had to admit it, that this was the saddest moment in my life. I had just lost my parents. The ones that took care of me when I was a baby. The ones that taught me to be good. The ones that gave me more responsibility, when I was getting older. Both gone, with my very own eyes.

I didn't want to lose my sister too, because I knew that Emily was sucked in as well. I just kept shouting "Emily! Emily!" Still I didn't see her or heard her. All I saw was this bright light, surrounding me and all I heard was... nothing. I didn't know what to do. All I could do is just yell her name over and over again.

But then I didn't see the light anymore. The portal seemed to disappear. Now I saw these stormy clouds, and then I realize... I was falling! But falling into what!? When I turned around I saw this large mass of water. Then I realize again, that I was falling into the middle of an ocean!

When my body smacked itself into the water, all I saw was darkness. I quickly swam to the surface, for air to breathe. I gasped for air at the surface. Now, all I saw was these currents rushing through me, lighting striking at a far distance, and rain pouring onto me. Oh my God, I was in the middle of a storm! I quickly panicked. Now I really didn't know what to do. I was too young to die! I panicked even more.

But then, I saw something at a close distance. I quickly figured out what it was, it was a small boat. I'm saved! I quickly swam towards it and climb myself into the boat. The boat was not that bad. It only had a white cover on one side of it. This boat was the _only_ thing to keep me alive. I crawled slowly to the cover and when I open it, there was nothing inside. It was perfect for me to be safe. When I got inside the only things I did was, plugging my ears and closing my eyes, waiting for this "madness" to end.

* * *

**Unknown Days Later...**

**Date: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

I was sleeping for um... I don't know how many days I slept. I open my eyes slowly. All I heard was small waves drifting close to me. I peeked out of the cover and saw sand and waves drifting onto the shore.

I open the cover and came out of the boat. My feet touch the gravel. My feet hadn't touched anything since _that_ night. A tear slowly came out from my left eye. I was alone... for now. But I was glad I survived the storm.

I then turned my head left and right and all I saw was more water. I realized, I landed on a small shore. I fully turned around and saw this huge, high cliff. I still had some strength in me. I hadn't climbed a cliff before, but it was the only way for me to see more land.

I did had my journal with me. It had gotten a little wet during the storm. But I did lost my glasses when I hit the water. It won't be easy without my glasses, because I won't have full eyesight. But, I'll give it a shot. So I hold my journal on my teeth and started to climb.

Climbing for the first time wasn't that hard for me. I did had a few slips, but I was still ok. When I almost got to the top, I heard movements and voices. I didn't know what kind of person was it from, but I needed to find out. I think they must've heard my movements too. I hope they don't attack me.

When I reach my hands on the edge of the cliff, I raised my head up. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a fireball was shooting right towards me. I quickly went back down, dodging the fireball.

"Holy crap!" I said, losing grip on one of my hands.

The other hand still had some grip on the edge, enough to regain my balance. My journal was still on my teeth. I needed to say something quickly before another fireball tries to hit me.

I rosed my head again, spitting out my journal, and shouted, "DON'T SHOOT! P-PL-PLEASE! PLEASE LISTEN! I'VE BEEN MAROON HERE!" While I was saying that, I was trying to get on the edge of the cliff.

When I stood up, my eyes were so wide open, my jaw dropped as well. At that moment I was staring...at..._them._


	4. Meeting Finn and Jake

**Hey guys, just so you know, this is my first time doing this. **

**This story is really book 1 of The Chosen Ones Trilogy.**

**The prologue talk about my early life, when I was 10. Today, I'm now 13. Those things I did, in the prologue, were real. The date on chapter 1 is also real.**

**The rest is fictional. In this chapter, Jared will meet all the main adventure time characters. Also there will be three moments, that you'll be surprised at. So read carefully. I hope y'all review soon. It's still in Jared's P.O.V. **

**(Mom and Dad. If you're reading this, DO NOT tell my sister. She will flip out.)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Finn and Jake**

I couldn't stop staring at them. They were staring at me too. I was so shocked. They were shocked too.

I was seeing 3 figures.

One was another boy, wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. He was carrying a green backpack on his shoulders. He was also wearing a white hat, with little bear ears on top, and a pair of black shoes.

The second figure was a dog with orange fur. It also had huge white eyes with dark circles around them.

The third figure looked like a girl on fire. She was only wearing a orange dress, reaching to her knees. I also saw a pile of wood on fire with one opening. That must've been the girl's house.

They all looked familiar. They all look like some characters I see on a cartoon show. I guestly said their names, just to see if I was right. "Finn? Jake? Flame Princess?", I ask, curiously.

They all blushed a little. Then the boy said, "How did you know our names?" I was right! They were them! At first I thought it was a dream. So I quickly pinch my skin. I felted my skin and it felt real. So that meant, they were also real! Everything was real! Then, with so much pressure inside of me, I collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

**Finn's P.o.V.**

**Location: Flame Princess's house, Land of Ooo**

I felt still all of a sudden. That boy looked familiar. He almost looked like me, except with his black hair and without a hat. He also almost looked like Marshall Lee, except without the bite marks on his neck. Was he human? I didn't know, but I don't want to be all "soul-searchy" and weird again.

I didn't do anything else, until my brother, and best friend, Jake jumped onto my right shoulder.

"Finn, you ok?", Jake asked.

I turned towards him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just that, how did that boy knew our names?"

"I don't know man," he replied.

I was still staring at the uncousiance boy, thinking about him.

"Maybe we should take that guy to the Candy Kingdom and show him to Princess Bubblegum. She'll know what to do.", my girlfriend, Flame Princess, said. I nodded and we started to walk to the fainted boy.

I notice that there was a notebook right next to him.

I pick it up and then said, "What is this?"

"That must be his journal or diary. Man, we should not open it. I don't want him to know that there's fingerprints on there.", said Jake.

"Good point.", I replied.

I put his notebook in my backpack and put him on my left shoulder. Jake grew and put me and FP on his back. Then he started to run, on four legs, to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Back to Jared's P.o.V.**

**Location: The Candy Kingdom Hospital**

I open my eyes slowly and noticed, I was somewhere else. I also noticed that I was wearing hospital clothes. I rose from the bed. "Where am I?", I said to myself.

"You're at the Candy Kingdom Hospital.", a voice said, from my right.

I turn my head and saw 5 people there, sitting on chairs, except one of them was floating. I knew 3 of them were the same, but the other 2 were new.

One was a woman with pink skin and pink hair. She was wearing a lab coat, glasses, and a tiara with a blue ruby gem on top.

The other was another woman with long, black hair. She was wearing a grey shirt and black jeans. She also had bite marks on her neck.

I simply knew who they both were. I laid back down. I noticed some bandages on my left arm.

"What happen and why am I here?", I asked.

"Before we answer your qeustions, we want to know one thing about you. What is your name?", asked PB.

"My name is Jared, Jared Phillips.", I answered.

"_The _Jared Phillips?", everyone said, surprised.

"Wait, what?"

"That doesn't matter now, will discuss this on another day.", said PB.

"O-K. So, why am I here and why are there 2 bandages on my shoulder?", I asked.

Finn started to speak. "Well, after you fainted, me, Jake, and FP brought you here and showed your body to Princess Bubblegum. But while we were taking you there, Marceline showed up."

"I just wanted to know what he was carrying. When he told me what it was, I decided to follow them.", Marceline said.

PB continued, "I put you on my experimental table and did some blood work on you, just to see what you were. When I got the results, I was shocked. The results said that you were human. I told Finn and the rest and Finn was surprised."

"You were still unconscious then, so me and Finn carried you to the hospital.", said Jake.

"Oh, and no offense, but you are the second human I ever met in my entire life.", said Finn.

"Whoa. Wait, what was the first human you've met?", I asked.

"Fionna.", he answered.

After he said that _word, _I quickly raised both of my hands and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,... whoa! Hang on a second. I though Fionna and her friends were just of bunch of fanfiction characters, made from the Ice King... or Simon."

They were all suprised, of what I said. "No man, they're not fan-fiction. They're real. They're from a parallel universe called, The Land of Aaa. But how do you know all this?", asked Finn.

"Yeah, and how do you know the Ice King's real name?", asked Marceline.

I was confused and nervous. What's going to happen to them if I told them the _truth?_ I didn't know, but I think it's going to be bad. I quickly answered, saying, "It's a secret."

I noticed that the sun was going down. I got out of the bed and asked, "So where's my new clothes?" They all pointed at the closet.

When I open the closet door, I saw a green shirt, yellow shorts, underwear, a pair of socks, white sneakers, and a blue hat. I got the clothes and went into the bathroom to get dress.

When I got out, I looked like a new man. Finn then said to me, "Here's your notebook back.", he said, handing my journal.

"Thanks, but its really a journal.", I said, correcting him.

"Oh. So, do you want to stay at our house, tonight?", he asked.

I nodded.

* * *

**Finn's P.o.V. **

**Location: The Tree Fort**

Before we went to the tree fort, we dropped Flame Princess home. I gave her a peck on the cheek berfore we left her house. When we got to the second floor of our house, we saw BMO playing video games on his screen. I think Jared knows him too, so I didn't ask.

When Jake was cooking dinner, Jared noticed something in his pocket. When he pull it out, I was a little odd. Earlier today, when me and Jake were changing him (still unconscious) into his hospital clothes, I noticed the object in his front pants pocket. I wasn't curious earlier. I just put it in his new pants pocket.

I was curious now. I went towards him and said, "What is that?"

"It's my iphone.", Jared replied.

"A what?"

"Its a small device that holds alot of things, like games, videos, pictures, T.V., sports, songs, and more. But it doesn't last long. You need to recharge it when the batteries are dead. It's like BMO, but thiner.", he said, pointing at BMO at the dinner table, waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Whoa", I said.

"Do you want to listen some of my music, while Jake's cooking dinner?", he asked.

"Sure", I replied.

"Just so you know, my music is _way _different in my world.", Jared said. That warning didn't warned me at all.

I had to say, the music on his 'iPhone' was awesome! I think I'll tell him to bring it with him, when we go the parties or hangouts.

During dinner, Jake ask him a question. "How did you get here anyway?"

"Jake!", I yelled.

"No, it's ok Finn.", Jared said. "It's a long story. You see, it all started..."

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V.**

When Jared ended his story, he started to cry. I felt very bad, for asking that question. He told us everything, his parents, his sister, his school, the mysterious object, the portal, the ocean, the boat, and the cliff.

Finn was looking at me with a "not-cool" face. I streached my arm over Jared's shoulder and said, "Shhh, its ok man. Everything's going to be find. One day we'll help you find your family again, we promise, right Finn?" Finn nodded.

Jared started to stop crying. When he was better, he said, "Thanks man. You know, you do sound like my mom sometimes." I smiled and started to clean the dishes.

While I was doing that, Jared went up on the table and said proudly, "On this day, I, Jared Arthur Phillips, vow to protect all my friends and family at all costs!" Me, Finn, and BMO clapped and cheered for him at the end of the vow.

* * *

**Jared's P.o.V.**

15 minutes later Finn and Jake said goodnight to me and went upstairs to their bedroom. I was sleeping on their couch tonight. When they were gone, I gotten my journal and started to write.

Day 1

Today, it was from sadness, to meeting, to comfort. I've met a lot of new friends today. I fainted at first, and then woke up in a hospital! My new friends told me, of what happen. When I was at Finn and Jake's "Tree Fort" they promise to help me find my family. I also made a vow today. I hope everything works out here in this "Land of Ooo".

When I was done writing, I close my journal and put it in a safe place. When closed my eyes, I drifted into sleep. And I was happy.

* * *

**So, how do you like it so far? Sorry for not putting the ice king in this chapter. But look on the bright side, at least he noticed him. Anyway, I have two questions that will be answered:**

**1. Q: How does Finn know about Fionna?**

** A: You will find out in my coming sooned prequel, "Where it all began." I'll start writing it after I finish this story.**

**2. Q: How did Flame Princess didn't burned Finn and Jake?**

** A: Because she was wearing the Pharylis Saphire. It's one of the cosmic weapons. You can find more information about it in, "Adventure Time: The Awakening of Heroes." Written by SCIK1012. I'll try to update more tomorrow. Please review, if you can.**


	5. Meeting Fionna and Cake

**Hey guys and gals. I have a confession to make. 'sigh' You see, I'm not a really good story teller. I just can't connect to all to the character's feelings... and stuff. So can you PM me, so you can give me ideas, just in case if you want my stories to be better? Please guys, I'm so nervous I think I'm going to throw up! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**(Ignore that! I'm over with it!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting Fionna and Cake**

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

**Location: Land of Aaa**

Today, I was melting some icebergs with my flamethrower. My backpack was nearby. I was trying to find cool stuff in these icebergs, so we can use it for me and my sister's Gauntlet Dock. We got this idea from Finn and Jake a year ago. I thought their idea would be useful today.

"I found a cool bike and four computers. What do you got Cake?", I asked, turning my head towards my sister, _and_ best friend.

"I keep finding baby shoes.", she said, while she was burning another iceberg with her flamethrower. "What the heck girl, they're all lefties. Sorry for not finding any loot."

"Don't feel bad girl. Maybe we can use those baby shoes as a decoration for our Gauntlet Dock. A dock, that is also a gauntlet.", I said, walking to her.

She moaned and then said, "Building this Gauntlet Dock is hard Fi. Hard work sucks." She did had a point. We been building this dock for three hours now.

"You're right. We should take a rest now. I'll take a walk over there", I said, pointing west. Cake nodded and laid down on a half frozen iceberg.

I was walking on the shore for a while. The waves were not strong, so I wasn't _that_ afraid of the ocean today. I didn't know how far I was from Cake, but I stood still all of a sudden. I was seeing something at a far distance. I didn't know what it was, so I started to walk closer to it. When I was next to it, my eyes were wide open. I saw a body of a girl, lying there. I was freaked out. I ran back to Cake to tell her what I saw.

* * *

**Cake's P.O.V. **

I was following Fionna, down the shore. She told me everything, when she got back from her walk. I didn't know if it was true, so she forced me to follow her.

When we reached to her destination, she showed it to me. She was right, it was a body of a girl. I stretch my arm and put my hand on the body's chest. I then heard a heartbeat.

My sister asked, "Is she dead?"

"No, she's alive. But unconscious", I answered.

"We need to bring her to Candy Kingdom Hospital!", Fionna said.

"What about the Gauntlet Dock?"

"No time for that. We need to get her to the hospital, now!"

So I grew and put Fi and the girl on my back. While I was heading to the hospital, I notice that the girl's face seem similar to Fionna's face. Was she... _human?_

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**Location: The Candy Kingdom Hospital**

I suddenly woke up from my sleep. I had a nightmare. It was about that night when I lost my parents and my brother. A tear came down from my right eye, while I was thinking about it.

"Dude, are you ok?" I heard a girly voice from my left. I turned my head and saw four figures.

One was a girl, wearing a light blue shirt, a dark blue skirt, a white hat with bunny ears, with a piece of blonde hair sticking out, and black shoes.

The second one was a cat with with white-orange fur.

The third figure was a man with pink skin and pink-red hair. He was wearing a lab coat.

The fourth and last figure was another man, but he was floating. He had black hair and was wearing a black-red squared shirt and blue jeans.

"Where am I and who are you?", I asked.

"Before we can answer that, we want to know one thing from you. What is your name?", said the pink man. (No offense PG.)

"Alright. My name is Emily, Emily Phillips", I answered.

I lend out my hand for a handshake. The girl replied back. "Nice to meet you Emily. My name is Fionna. The cat right next to me is my sister, Cake."

"The cat's your sister?" I asked.

"Yep", Cake answered. I was shocked. I didn't know that cat could talk! I started to calm down a bit.

Fionna continued the conversation. "This scientist right here is Prince Gumball, Prince of the Candy Kingdom."

"Your a scientist and a prince?", I ask. He nodded. "Wait did you just said 'Candy Kingdom'?" I asked Fionna.

"Yep. This entire kingdom is made out of candy.", she answered. I was surprised.

Fionna moved on. "And this guy is Marshall Lee, The Vampire King."

"What s'up", he said.

"Your a vampire?! I thought vampires didn't exist!", I said, scared.

"No, they're real, but most live in the nightosphere. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you.", he replied. I was glad he said that.

"Oh, and by the way, you're in the Candy Kingdom Hospital.", said Fionna. She was right, because I realized that I was wearing hospital clothes.

"So how did I get here?", I asked.

"Me and Fionna found you on the shore. I carried you and my sister to the hospital.", said Cake "While we were heading there, Marshall joined in."

"When they all got here, I took you to my lab and did some blood work on you. But I only took a little out.", said Gumball. "When the results came out, I was shocked. It said that you were human. Fionna was surprised about this too." Fionna blushed a little. I raised an eyebrow.

"It also said that you've been knocked out for two weeks." I was surprised when he said that. _I've been knocked out for that long!? That's crazy,_ I thought.

I realized that the sun was going down. "So where are my clothes?", I asked. They all pointed at the closet.

When I opened it, I saw a white shirt and a yellow skirt. Also, there was underwear, socks, and sneakers. I all got all the clothes and went into the bathroom, right next to the closet.

When I came out Fionna ask me, "Do you want to sleep at our house tonight?"

I nodded.

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

**Location: Tree Fort**

"Your house is a huge oak tree?", Emily asked.

"Yep. But it's really called a tree fort.", Cake answered.

I open the front door and up to the second floor. I saw BMA playing video games on her screen, underneath the dinner table. I was really glad that I met another human.

I told Emily, "Hey Emily." She turned her head to me. "Yah?" "No offense, but, your the second human I've ever met.", I said proudly.

"Whoa. So what was the first human you met?"

"Finn"

"Oh", she said.

When we all ate dinner, Cake asked Emily a question. "How did you get here anyway?" Emily turned towards her and replied. "Well, it all started..."

* * *

**Cake's P.O.V.**

After Emily ended her story, she bursted into tears. Me and Fionna felt bad about this. We walked towards her and tried to calm her down.

I then stretched my arm across her and said, "Shhh, it's okay girl. At least you got us. But don't worry about it. One day we will find your family, we promise, right Fi?"

"Right", she replied.

Emily started to calm down. When she was better she turns to me and said, "Thanks, Cake. You do sound like my mom sometimes." I grinned and I started to clean dinner up.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V**

I was very happy. I've had met four new friends today. I was glad that I wasn't alone. Even though that their all in different species, they will always be with me. Fionna and Cake seem to be very good friends. They're like sisters to me. I hope I see my family again. I think, one day, I might even meet this 'Finn'.

When Fionna and Cake went upstairs, I went to my new bed. It was their couch. It was kind'a comfy, but it will do. When I close my eyes, I smiled. I was happy.


	6. Days Gone By

**Hello. I just want to thank you guys and gals for reading my story so far. Today, my story has been read across both oceans! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Days gone by...**

**Jared's Journal**

Day 2

Today, I had my first adventure with Finn and Jake. It was pretty hard. I was also nervous. My first adventure involved in a dungeon. It's a good thing I got out of there... alive! After that Finn and Jake decide that I wasn't ready for adventures... yet. So when we got back home, they started to do some training on me. I taught me how to do a backflip, how to use a sword correctly, and how to do everything else. The rest of the day was just normal as always. Then I went to bed.

Day 5

After 3 days of training, Finn and Jake decide to put me to the test. Oh, and by the way, my sword was Finn's old root sword. The test was simple, I needed to rescue a princess from the ice king... alone. The test was _so_ _easy. _When I came back there were no bruises, no scratches, no nothing. I showed the guys the rescued princess as proof. They were both pretty impressed of me. They said I was ready. I was happy and proud of myself. This was a good day.

Day 13

Today, I started to work out. I went to the Candy Kingdom Fitness building. Some candy people showed me the way. I did exercising for about 5 hours. When I came back, Finn and Jake were wondering where I was. I told them everything and they were ok with it. Maybe I should start leaving a note on Jake's face.

Day 37

Today, Finn, Jake, and I went to go visit Marceline at her home. Flame Princess was also there. A few things happen at her house today.

First, FP apologized to me for attacking me on the day when I met them. I accept it, because some bad things happen to me, back in my world.

Second, Jake wanted to know if I know more about them. I totally knew _a lot_ more of them, but I didn't know everything. I just know a lot about them. After I told everything I knew, they were all shocked. I think their all a little jealous of me.

And third, Finn wanted to show everyone my music from my iPhone. I did brought it with me, just in case. They all, except Finn, asked me what was an iPhone. I told them my answer and put on my music. They were all astonished at my music. Marceline already knew one of them. She heard it from Simon when she was a little girl. (Remember the episode, "Simon&Marcy") I sung and dance to most of the songs. They all joined in when I started. I did blushed right after.

After that Finn, Jake, and I went home.

Day 75

Today, we got an assignment from Princess Bubblegum. We had to go check on the Lemon-grabs, at Lemon Castle. I tired to speak to them in certain words, but they both just kept yelling at me. Maybe its because they didn't know me or it's just their high voice. I did respect their personality because, like PB always said "There just like this"... I think.

Day 145

Today we went to the same dungeon, I did on my first adventure. This time, I was better. When we came out, we were carrying all the gold and treasure.

Day 160

Today we visit Jake's girlfriend, Lady Ranicorn, and his mixed-specie kids. I did introduced myself to them. I asked Jake what kind of language Lady was speaking. He said it was Korean. At first I thought it was Japanese, but I guess I was wrong.

Day 201

Today we got captured by the Ice King. We weren't all completely frozen, but while we were, Simon read some of his Fionna and Cake stories. I don't know if he knew that they were real, but he seem to look very happy. So I thought to myself, _I think he did met them before. _When he was done reading, he set us free. I didn't like the endings, because it was all about him and Fionna. But I did like the rest of it.

Day 265

Today, Princess Bubblegum announced that there will be a slumber party tonight. I was excited. I never been to a slumber party before. That night, every candy person was there, even Marceline and Flame Princess. I had the idea to show the entire kingdom my iPhone and my music. I showed it to PB first and told her what it was. She then said "that's interesting". I blushed a little. I then put my iPhone on the music box and turned my music on. Everyone was listening to it and then started to party hard. I think, my device will take an advantage of technology in the Land of Ooo.

Day 300

Today was very shocking and awesome! When me, Finn, and Jake were starting to go on an adventure, I said, "Lets do this!" After I said that, I jumped _so_ high, I almost reached the planet's atmosphere!

It was a good thing Jake caught me, before I touched the ground. We rushed to the Candy Kingdom to tell PB what happen. She was surprised after we told her.

She then said, "This is first skill you've earn, in order to defeat your enemies."

I was confused. I asked her, "What are you talking about?"

"Your not ready to know it yet"

"What thing?"

"One day, you will find out."

I was still confused. But I didn't ask anything else. I just walked home.

Day 364

Today, Finn, Jake, and I were at Flame Princess's house. Finn was talking to her and Jake was drawing things on the dirt. I wasn't doing anything. I was staring at _the_ spot. The spot where I met them. I stood up and started to walk towards the cliff. Down below, I saw the boat. The boat that saved my life. I started to cry a little. That boat was connection to my story. The story of losing my parents and my sister. Tomorrow it will be exactly one year to that day. I started to calm down and walked back to my seat.

* * *

"So there the chosen ones, huh?", said a mysterious figure, looking at two globes, showing Jared and Emily. "No matter. Once they're at their little 'reunion', they will meet the beginning of their end." The figure laughed evilly.

* * *

**Just to let know that these events also did happen with Emily in Aaa. Who is this figure? Why did it meant 'the beginning of their end'? Did it said 'reunion'? Will it mean** **that Jared and Emily will see each other again? Find out in the next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"!**


	7. Reunion

**Hi guys and gals. In this chapter, it sets in a year after Jared and Emily meets them. There will be a lot of joy. So you better be ready, because he here is next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

**Jared's Journal**

Day 365

It's been a year since all _this _began. Over those days, my life began to change. I've gotten stronger, faster, and a little smarter. I still have memories of my parents and sister. I always cry when I think about them. I just wish I could see my family again. I hope one day, just _one_ day, everything will be back to normal.

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V.**

**Location: Tree Fort**

I saw Jared, writing in his journal again. Jake saw him too. I already knew what he was writing about, because he started to cry again. When he was done writing, he began to sing a sad love song:

This time, this place, misused, mistakes.

Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait.

Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left.

Cause you know, you know, you know.

That I love you. That I have loved you all along.

I miss you. Been far away for far too long.

I keep dreaming. You'll be with me, and you'll never go.

Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore.

On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance.

Cause with you, I'd withstand. All of hell to hold your hand.

I'd give it all, I'd give for us. Give anything, but I won't give up.

Cause you know, you know, you know.

That I love you. And I loved you all along.

I miss you. Been far away for far too long.

I keep dreaming. You'll be with me and never go.

Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore.

So far away. Been far away for far too long. (2x)

But you know, you know, you know.

I wanted, I wanted you to stay.

Cause I needed, I need to hear you say...

That I love you. That I've loved you all along.

I forgive you, for being away for far too long.

So keep breathing. Cause i'm not leaving you anymore.

Believe it. Hold on to me and never let me go.

Keep breathing. Cause I'm not leaving you anymore.

Believe it. Hold on to me and never let me go.

Hold on to me and never let me go (2x)

After he finish, me and Jake began to cry. When we stopped, I said to my brother, "Jake, I feel bad man."

"Yah I know."

"I wish there was something we could do."

Suddenly an idea pop out of my head. "I got an idea"

"What is it?", Jake asked.

I whisper to his ear about the idea. A grin formed from Jake's face.

"Alright, lets do it.", he answered.

"Hey Jared", I said.

Jared turn towards me, still sad, and said. "Yah?"

"Me and Jake are gonna go out for awhile. You can stay here, if you want."

"Ok", Jared answered.

When me and Jake went outside, he grew, put me on his back, and headed to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**PB's P.O.V. **

**Location: Candy Kingdom Grand Hall**

Me, Finn, Jake, and Marceline were putting up decorations for tonight's special occasion. Earlier today, Finn told me that today is the one year anniversary of Jared's presence. He told me that this idea would make Jared feel better. Finn also told me that were going to invite Aaa over. Marcy came over here an hour ago. I hope she doesn't mess this up, like last time.

When we were all done, I when up to my phone and dialed Fionna's phone number.

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V. **

**Meanwhile in Aaa...**

Me, Cake, and Emily were all eating breakfast.

When suddenly, the house phone rang.

"I'll get it", said Cake. "Hello... oh... ok. It's for you Fi."

I got out of my chair, and went up to the phone. It better not be Marshall Lee again, prank calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fionna"

"Princess Bubblegum, is that you!?"

"Yep"

"Man, I hadn't heard from you in two years!"

"Yah, I know. But listen, listen carefully. Tonight, your invited to a special occasion"

"Awesome! What's it about?"

"Today, marks one year of Jared's presence."

"Who's he?"

"He's one of the new heroes here. He lives with Finn and Jake."

"Oh. So did you invite everyone else here?"

"Yep"

"Awesome!"

"Meet us at the Grand Hall tonight, ok?"

"Alright. See you later PB!"

"You too, Fionna!"

I hanged up.

"What was that all about?", asked Emily.

"We've been invited to a special occasion at Princess Bubblegum's Kingdom!", I said.

"Yes!", yelled Cake.

"What's it about?", asked Emily.

"Oh, you'll find out."

She started to look confused. I didn't want to tell her because, what PB said was familiar. She said a boy named Jared. Emily said that name when she was telling us that story a year ago. Was that her brother? I didn't know, cause I didn't remembered her story that much. I decide not to tell her until Jared comes tonight.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**Location: Candy Kingdom, Land of Ooo**

This land was much similar back in Aaa. But the difference was the people. They all looked like the opposite. Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, and Flame Prince, Fionna's boyfriend, was also with us tonight.

When me and Fionna open the front door there was a bunch of people inside. "So this is what it's like to be in a parallel universe?", I asks Fionna.

"Yep, this is where our gender bents live.", she answered. We all kept walking around, until we saw three woman. The three woman looked similar to the three men we were with.

"Hey Emily. I like you to meet some of the 'gender bents.' Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and Flame Princess.", said Cake.

"Nice to meet you all.", I said.

"Nice to meet you too, Emily", they all replied back.

I looked around and didn't saw Fionna and Cake's opposites. "Where's Finn and Jake?", I asked.

"There at their tree fort getting-"

"PB, can I speak to you... privately?", Fionna interrupted.

"Um, okay", she replied. Well that was a little weird.

* * *

**PB's P.O.V.**

I was wondering what Fionna was gonna say to me. It must of been important.

"Dude, what are you doing?", said Fionna.

"I was just gonna tell Emily that Finn and Jake were getting Jared.", I replied.

"No we can tell her that."

"Why?"

"Because, I have pretty good feeling that Jared might be her brother."

"What!?"

"Shh, not so loud. Look, I want you to promise me, not to tell Emily about her brother, until he's here, ever."

I nodded and then ask, "Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Yah, I'm sure." We then walked back to the grand hall.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V.**

**Meanwhile at the Tree Fort...**

I was very excited about the special occasion and surprising Jared. Me and Finn were climbing the ladder to the second floor. I was holding a blind fold.

When we got up to the second floor, we saw Jared, lying on the floor, moaning.

"Yo Jared", said Finn.

Jared turn towards us and said, "'sigh' what?"

"We need you to be blindfolded", he replied.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise", I replied this time.

"'sigh' alright" He stood up and we put the blind fold on. When we were done, Jared said, "This better not be a prank. Cause you know I hate getting pranked on."

"Don't worry. That won't happen.", I said. We then started to walked to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V. **

**Back at the Candy Kingdom...**

I didn't know where I was going, cause I was blindfolded. Finn and Jake were helping me walked to the right direction.

I then asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost", said Jake.

I heard a door, opening. I think I was here, until Finn said, "Ok Jared, you can stop now. We're here." I stopped.

The door close right behind me. Finn and Jake started to untie the blind fold. When it was completely off...

"SURPRISE!"

My eyes were wide open. I saw everyone there, even the gender bents! I looked around my surroundings, until I stood still. Was it really...? Could it be? Is this really happening? I walked closer towards it and said, "E-Emily?" "J-Jared?" It was_ her!_ My sister! We suddenly started to hug each other and started to cry with tears of joy. After one year of searching, me and my sister were finally reunite.

"Ok, now that you two love birds together again-", said Jake.

We both snapped out of it and push each other away.

"What!? I don't love her!", I yelled at Jake.

"And I don't love him!", said my sister, yelling at Jake too. We both blushed, bright red, trying not to look at each other.

"Alright, alright. Just saying. Hey everyone, what time is it!?", he asked everyone else.

"PARTY TIME!", everyone shouted back and started to party.

I was still blushed at that moment. But I started calm down.

When I was better, I walk to my sister and asked, "It's been so long, Emily. What have you been doing over this past year?"

"Wait, its been a year?", she asked.

"Yah, it is", I replied, in an awesome tone.

"Oh, well I've been adventuring with Fionna and Cake. What about you?"

"Same thing, but with Finn and Jake."

"Cool"

I notice her 'shape'. She changed. She now looks beautiful. I suddenly blushed again. I quickly snapped out of it. _No, Jared you don't love her. You just like her, as a friend and as a sister, _I thought.

I turn around and walked towards the band that was playing tonight. I told them the song I want to sing tonight. The band agreed and gave me the microphone.

"Hey guys and gals." The crowd started to face me. "Now before I begin, let me just thank you all for coming tonight and for bringing me and my sister, Emily, back together, as a family." Everyone began to cheer. My sister smiled and I smiled back. "Now there has been a lot of saving and rescuing going on in the Lands of Ooo and Aaa and these four heroes-", pointing at Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake,"-did all of that. They even changed me and my sister's lives. So tonight, I would like to dedicate a song to them, as an honor of their heroism." The crowd began to cheer again. I winked at my sister, the band began to play and I began to sing:

I am so high, I can hear heaven. (2x)

Oh but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me.

And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold on the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me that love would all save us.

But how can that be? Look what love gave us.

A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

(Gutair solo)

Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.

It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero can save us. I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles. Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us (watching us)

They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away. (3x)

Whooooooooaaaaaaa (2x)

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

After the song was finish, everyone began to clap and cheer. Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake were all proud of there selfs.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, the lights began to shatter. The entire room went dark. Everyone started to panic.

"What the, what the heck's going on!?", yell PB.

Suddenly the doors began to open wide. The moonlight was shown. Jared, Emily, and the rest of the heroes, heard some footsteps coming up the stairs.

When the footsteps got closer, a figure appeared. It appeared to be a woman wearing a long dark-reddish robe.

"Hello, chosen ones.", the woman said.

She then began to laugh evilly.

"Wait, what?", said both Jared and Emily. They were both confused.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. You all thought that was going to be the lich. But don't worry he will return in my sequel called, "Doing what is right." And who is this woman? What is her name? What will happen to our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"!**

**Also, the first song is called, "Far Away". The second one is called, "Hero". Both sung by Nickelback.**


	8. Felicia

**Hey guys and gals. I had to change the summary of the story, because Jared and Emily already sawed each other again 'nervous laugh'. Anyway, here is the next chapter. (This is short one.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Felicia**

"Who are you?", said Finn.

Moments ago, a woman, wearing a black-reddish robe, came into the grand hall. Jared got off the stage and walked to his friends, Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, and his sister, Emily. Everyone else was staring at the woman.

"I am Felicia, the beginning of your end!", the woman said.

Felicia's face began to turn demon-like. She began to attack, by throwing a formed huge, dark, magical ball at them.

"TAKE COVER!", shouted Cake. Everyone took cover.

But then, two laser beams came out and destroy the ball. Felicia form a force shield around herself, preventing the beams to hit her. Emily rolled over on her back and saw something shocking. Those laser beams were coming out of Jared eyes!

He was screaming in pain, standing on his knees. The beams were making him a path of destruction!

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?",yelled Jared.

"Close your eyes!", said PB and PG, taking cover behind a party table.

"WHAT!?"

"Close your eyes before this freaking place falls apart!"

Jared quickly close his eyes, ending his 'accidental' destruction. Everyone else stood back up.

"So, you really are one of the chosen ones, Jared Phillips.", said Felicia, putting her force shield away.

"How did you know my name?", asked Jared, scared.

She giggled evilly. She zoomed towards Finn and Fionna. They both stood still, shocked, waiting for her to strike. But instead of killing them, she left a big cut on their opposite cheek. Blood was sliding down from their cut.

"What did you do to them?", said Emily, scared as well.

"Oh, you two will figure it out.",Felicia replied.

"What are you talking about!?", Jared and Emily both asked.

Before she could answer their question, Felicia zoomed out of the front door. She was gone.

Jared and Emily turn and ran to Finn and Fionna.

"Guys, are you ok?", they both asked.

"Yeah, we're alright.", said Finn.

Jake and Cake went up to them and check on their cuts. "You sure you all right? That cut looks pretty bad.", Jake said, wiping the blood off his brother's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll live.", Finn replied.

"I feel hot", said Fionna.

"Me too", said Finn.

Jared, Emily, Jake, Cake, and the rest of the people inside looked worried. "Fi, you and Finn should go back to the tree fort. We'll catch up with you later." , said Cake. They both nodded and went out the front door.

Jared and Emily's faces turned form worried into mad. They turned their heads to PB and PG and stomped their way towards them.

"Alright princess, that's it! I am done waiting!", shouted Jared.

"Yah, PG. You need to tell us, right now! Why does that woman want us dead!?", shouted Emily.

PB and PG were shocked. They never saw them upset like this before... ever. They both heavily sigh. "Meet us at the Candy Dungeon, tomorrow.", said PB. They both nodded and started to leave. Jake and Cake followed them.

Before the rest of our heroes, Jared turn his head around. He saw PB crying on PG's chest.

_What am I doing? I can't walk away and leave them like that, _Jared thought._  
_

He walked back to them and said to PG, "Me and my sister are sorry. We... we just wanted to know why. Why is _this_ happening? Tell her that." Jared was staring at PB, who was still sobbing.

He then walked back to the front door. He turn his head around again, and said, "Oh, and just to let you two know, me and my sister... have autism."

He then started to walk again... to his new home.

While he was walking home, Felicia was watching him, in the bushes. An evil grin formed on her lips.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. So what is Felicia planning on? Why did she left a huge cut on Finn and Fionna's face? And what will PB and PG show Jared and Emily at the dungeon tomorrow? Find out, in the next chapter of, "The Chosen Ones"!**


	9. The Prophecy

**Hey guys and gals. Just to let you know, in the beginning of this chapter there might be something 'not right'. If any of you readers don't like that, ****_please _****don't read this chapter. This chapter will be rated T.**

* * *

** Chapter 8: The Prophecy**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

**The next day...**

I got up from my bed slowly. Emily was sleeping on the floor. Jake and Cake were sleeping on the couch. I was sleeping on the bench, well _was_ sleeping.

Last night, when I got back home, Jake and Cake said that they were going to sleep on the couch. They weren't gonna sleep upstairs, because they didn't want to interrupt Finn and Fionna from their sleep.

I heard last night, during the party, Prince Gumball announce that the gender-bents were gonna stay in Ooo for two weeks, because they wanted to know the new hero in Ooo, which is me. But after Felicia showed up, I think the gender-bents might stay longer. I think they're gonna to be with us, until that evil woman is gone, for good.

I was still worried about Finn and Fionna from last night. So I went up the stairs quietly, to see if they're ok. When my face was up on the edge, you won't believe what I saw. Finn and Fionna... 'gulp' seriously, you don't want to know! The only thing I would say about them is... they were not dead. Lets just say they were in a love trance.

"OH MY GRROOOOOOOOOBB!", I shouted.

My shout made everyone else, woke up. There was too much pressure, inside of me. I couldn't stop staring at them. They were both staring at me back. I couldn't take it any longer. I let go of the edge, fell down, and fainted.

**2 hours later...**

I woke up from my uncousiance. Everybody was looking at me, even Finn and Fionna. They were glad that I was awake.

"Jared, are you ok?", ask my sister.

"Yah, I'm fine.", I said. I stood back up. "Emily, we should get going Candy Kingdom, now. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Why? What happen?", she asked.

I look at Finn and Fionna, standing there, holding hands. I was shock at that moment. They both already had relationships with Flame Princess and Flame Prince. Were they both... cheating on them? I didn't know. I was afraid too.

I can't believe they did _that._ "You don't want to know.", I replied.

Emily look confused. I then sigh and said, "I'll tell you and the 'royals' when we get there." I turn to Jake and Cake. "I'll tell you guys when we get home."

I turn my head back to Finn and Fionna. They didn't respond. They just formed a creepy smile on their face. I was even more afraid now. I quickly grabbed Emily's hand and rushed outside. She did blushed a little.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**Location: Candy Dungeon**

"They did what!?", shouted PB and PG.

My brother told us everything of what he saw. I was shocked when I heard it, but I didn't say anything.

"I don't know why they did it, but I got a bad feeling about this", my brother said.

"So why did you told us to come here anyway?", I asked.

"To show you this.", said PG. He open a secret door in the walls.

PB grabbed a torch and light it with a flambit. "Follow us.", she said. We both nodded and went with them.

We were all going downstairs deeper into the dark. We then reach another door. It had some symbols on it.

"What are those symbols?", my brother asked.

"They're the elements of nature.", PB said.

"Cool", me and my brother both said.

When PG was done unlocking the door, the symbols began to glow, in different colors. Then the door open slowly. We all went through. We were in a room. The princess moved her torch to the walls. The light showed wall carvings. It look like figures running towards each other.

"What is this?", I asked PG.

"The prophecy", he replied.

"What?"

"Long ago, a human man name Anthony and a human woman name Felicia lived in this world. They were both siblings and were normal people, just like you guys. They both had normal lives. But then, the Great Mushroom War broke out, between good and evil. They were both soon drafted. One day, during battle, Felicia founded the Mask of Insanity. Felicia thought that was just an normal mask. She also thought the mask would make her powerful, but she was wrong. The mask gave her the curse and she became insane. Felicia betrayed everyone she once knew."

PB continued, "Anthony noticed this. He had no choice but to stop her. In the final battle of the war, they both face off in a huge, bloody match. Anthony couldn't get the mask off her. In the end, he won the fight and sent Felicia deep into the Underworld. Anthony died right after. She was trapped for a thousand years. It seemed that Felicia must've been freed from her prison."

"So, what does the prophecy have to do with us?", I asked.

"Well, legend says that two chosen ones from a different world will come here and defeat Felicia once and for all.", said PG.

"Wait you mean...?", I asked.

The royals both nodded and PB said, "Yes, you two are the chosen ones."

I was shocked. How could we be the chosen ones? "How can we beat Felicia? We're just kids.", my brother asked.

"There are four skills you two must earn, in order to defeat her. Jared, you already got two of them. Emily, you only have the first skill. The first one is flying. The second one is heat vision."

"Wait, we can fly?", I asked. She nodded.

"Awesome!", my brother said.

Gumball continued, "The third skill is the elements of nature, like fire, water, air, earth, ice, and lighting. The last one is the most powerful of them all. The power of life."

"Whoa", me and Jared both said.

"It will take some time to earn all of these skills. The only thing you need to control them is, patience.", Bubblegum said.

In the end, we all walked back upstairs, to the dungeon. Gumball close the secret door before we went back outside.

"So what should we do about Finn and Fionna?", my brother asked.

"You need to keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't do anything bad. I think Felicia must of done something evil to them.", Bubblegum said.

We both nodded and started to walk home. But then, we suddenly saw Finn and Fionna right next to us. We both screamed.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V.**

That was pretty creepy. Were Finn and Fionna with us the whole time!? I didn't know, cause I didn't saw them back in the dungeon. I noticed they were wearing different clothes. They were both wearing a black-purplish hat, shirt... or dress, pants and shoes.

"We did you get those new clothes?", I asked.

"We both got them at the clothes store", they both said in-synch. I did acted a little suspicious. I knew they were lying. I had went in there before. I didn't see any black clothes at the store.

"You're bluffing. There's no black clothes at the store!", I shouted.

They didn't responded. They just formed a weird grin on their lips and giggled a little. That was strange.

I turned to my sister and said, "We should take them home now, before they do something strange again." My sister nodded.

I turned my head back to Finn and Fionna, but I notice that they weren't there anymore. They were gone. Weird. I decide to forget about it.

"Lets just go home", my sister said. I nodded and use our new flying powers to go home. It was much easier to use than I expected.

**Later that night in the tree fort...**

"So, let me get this straight.", Jake said.

When we got home earlier today, I told him and Cake about Finn and Fionna and the prophecy.

"You saw my Finn and Fionna doing something 'not right', PG and PB told you a story about two humans before The Great Mushroom War, and you and Emily needed to earn four skills in order to defeat Felicia?", he asked.

"Yep", I replied.

"Wow. Then that means...", said Cake.

"Finn and Fionna are cheating on their boyfriend and girlfriend!", we all said together.

"I don't know if there cheating on purpose, but I got a bad feeling about this.", my sister said. We all agreed.

Then suddenly, there was an knock on the door. "I'll get it.", I said. When I open the door, I saw Finn and Fionna.

I felt anxious. "There you are! Where have you been!?", I said.

"No reason.", they both said, in-synch. They both chuckled.

I now felt worried again. "Alright guys, you got to stop acting like this. No offense but, you now sound like Marceline and Marshall Lee. So, I'm gonna ask nicely, can you take those clothes off and put back on your regular clothes, please?" They didn't respond. They walk right to me, pushed me to the floor, and climb upstairs.

"Dude, what the heck!?" They both turned their heads with a... _Oh my,_ I thought. I also noticed that the color of their eyes turned red. I was scared. I never saw them acted that way before. Were they... _No they would never do that. They're my best friends._

I went back upstairs. "Dude, what happen back there?" , asked Jake. "Something not good again", I answered. Everyone, except Finn and Fionna, looked worried. I hope everything is back to normal tomorrow.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, outside, Felicia was spying at a bedroom window. Finn and Fionna saw her spying, but instead of getting her, they smiled at her. She smiled back at them. She flew away and said to herself, "All according to plan." She then laugh maniacally.

* * *

**So, that's the end of this chapter. So what is Felicia's plan? Why are Finn and Fionna acting strange? Fine out in the next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"!**


	10. They're Gone!

**Hey guys and gals. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: They're Gone!**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

**The next day...**

Everyone was asleep. The sun was rising up on the horizon. I was asleep as well, on the couch again. Last night, me and Cake decide to sleep on it again, because Finn and Fionna were acting more strange yesterday. I wonder, how will Flame Princess react if she found out that he was cheating on her. Jared told me not to tell her or Flame Prince. I did trust him, because the last time FP react, she almost burn our house down.

I was still asleep, until an arm formed right out of my stomach, and punch me in the face. "Huh, what?" My gut was rumbling at me. "Alright, alright, you ole' gut. 'sigh' I'm snuggling today." I rolled out of my bed and stood up on my two feet. Everybody was still asleep. _It_ _seem_ _to_ _be_ _quiet_ _upstairs_... _too_ _quiet_. _I better go check on them, _I thought.

When I was on the top of the ladder, I rose my head on the edge. I hadn't heard any movements on the bed. I stretch my face, to see if they were there. But they weren't, they were gone! I was quickly slid down the stairs and went to BMO. I turn on his alarm system. The alarm made everyone awake.

"What is it? Are we under attack!?", asked Emily. "Worse, much worse", I said.

* * *

**Cake's P.O.V.**

"WHAT?!", everyone, expect Jake, shouted.

I can't believe what I've heard from Jake. My own sister, gone missing!

"I can't believe this! I knew they would do something bad!" , Jared yelled.

"We gotta warn PB and PG before-" , I was suppose to finish my sentence, but there was a knock on the door. I heavily sigh, "What now?"

We all went downstairs and I open the door. That is when we saw... "Peppermint Butler? Peppermint Maid? What are you two doing here?",I asked.

"I need you to come with us, quick!", they both said, in-synch.

"Why? What's the problem?",asked Jake.

"It's something very, very bad.", Pep But replied. I felt worried.

**At the Candy Kingdom**

"WHAT!?",we all shouted, again.

PB and PG were gone missing too! There was a lot of commotion on the palace grounds.

"What are we gonna do!?", said one candy person.

"Who is gonna lead now!?", said another candy person.

"If there isn't a ruler, someone could start a riot then!" , said a third candy person.

"Alright, alright, everybody settle down.", said Jared. "Look, me, my sister, Jake and Cake are gonna fix this. While the royals are gone, Pep But and Pep Maid are gonna be in charge. Does everybody agree with that?" Everyone agreed.

Jared walk down the stage, towards us. He looked frustrated. He heavily sighed and said, "Ok guys, this is a very surprising day for me. We need to find our friends now and fast! And I think I know who did this."

We were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V.**

**Location: Ice Palace**

"I said, I don't know! Ugh, we have nothing to do with this!", said the Ice King. The Ice Queen was also there. They must've done this, because most the of time the Ice King and Queen does captured Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball. But, I was not sure if they did captured Finn and Fionna.

"Stop lying! We know we saw your evidence at the crime scene!", said Jake, pointing at them.

"What!? You have!?", said Ice Queen.

"Um... no." Me and my sister both laughed.

"W-why would you say that?", they both asked, in-synch.

"Ice King, Ice Queen, we know you did it!", I said.

"Jared, I am concern as you are. There's some theft out there." , ice king said. I raise an eyebrow. They both heavily sighed.

"Look boy, don't you see any princes or princesses in the cage?", Ice Queen asked. I look over to the cage, and there was no one inside. I nodded. "Well, that means we didn't capture them."

I was still suspicious. I turn to my friends and said, "We need to check the entire house, just to see if they're right. We'll split up. Jake and Cake you check the right side. Me and Emily will check the left side."

**6 hours later...**

"Clear left", me and my sister both said.

"Clear right", Jake and Cake both said.

Their house was very big. It took all day to investigate the every inch of the house. When we all got back up to the top, I noticed that the ice couple was sleeping together on the floor. I think they both got bored, waiting for us to come back. "I guess they're not the kidnappers after all. But we'll still leave them as suspects. We check on them tomorrow.", I whispered to my friends. They agreed and we then left the house.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**The next day...**

We came back to the Ice Palace today, so we can check on the ice couple again. When we all went through the front window, all we heard was silence. _Maybe they were still sleeping, _I thought. Me and my brother started to tip-toe into their bedroom. We saw figures covered up with the bed sheets. _It_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _them,_ I thought. We walked slowly closer to the bed.

When we pulled down the bed sheets, we couldn't believe what we saw. The figures were just dummies! They were gone too! We rushed back to the entrance.

"Emily, what happen?", asked Cake.

"Simon and Simone are gone!", I replied.

"What!? Them too!?", Jake and Cake both shouted.

Me and my brother both nodded. They were shocked. "Dude, this is bad. We're running out of options.", said Jake.

"Well then, I guess there's only one more thing left to do.", said my brother.

"And what's that gonna be?", I asked.

"Get help", he said.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I think you guys and gals know the people they need help from. Will our remaining heroes find the kidnappers and get their friends back? Find out, in the next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"!**


	11. Help!

**Hey guys and gals. I been getting low ratings today. I'm trying my best, ok.** **This is how the story goes. Don't worry, near the end of the story, there will be a lot of action. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Help!**

**Jared's** **P.O.V.**

"But we need to do this, fast.", I said. We were all still at the Ice Palace.

"Why?", asked Jake.

"Because if we don't, they might get captured too."

"Good point."

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do. Emily, you and Cake are gonna go to Marceline's house. Just to let you know, Marshall Lee is gonna be there too. Me and Jake are gonna go to Flame Princess's house. Flame Prince will be there as well. I don't know if this land is safe anymore. So, what ever you do, _don't _get out in the open. Because, I got the strangest feeling... that were being _watch._"

Everybody else felt a little scared. I felt that too. So, they all agreed on my plan, and off we went.

* * *

Right by the ice palace, hid three mysterious figures, spying on our heroes. "You got that right, boy.", said one figure. They all laugh evilly.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**Location: Marceline's Cave**

Me and Cake were approaching her house. If my brother was right about this, then we need to keep watch on our surroundings. Who knows who's watching us.

When we approach the door, I knocked it three times. We heard movements coming from inside. When the door was opened, we saw Marshall Lee, floating.

"What s'up gals. What are you doing here?", he asked.

"We need you and Marceline's help.", I said.

"Is it about the kidnapping case of bonny and his girl?"

"How did you know?"

"Me and Marcy were at the commotion, two days ago." Well that backfired.

"Who's at the door, honey?", said Marceline, sitting on the couch.

"It's Emily and Cake. They need our help with the case." Marceline flew over to the doorway.

"Why should we help you gals find bonnibel and her boy?", she asked.

"Oh, because Simon and Simone are gone too.", said Cake.

"W-W-WHAT!?", the vampires both said.

"You heard me"

"Alright, we'll help you. For Simon!", said Marcy.

"And for Simone!", said Marshall.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", I shouted.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V.**

**Location: Flame Princess's** **House **

Me and Jared were heading towards Flame Princess's home. While we were walking there, Jared was singing a song, so he can pass time:

Help!

I need somebody.

Help!

Not just anybody.

Help!

You know I need someone.

Help!

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never needed anybody's help, in anyway.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured.

Now I'm fine. I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me, if you can. I'm feeling down.

And I do appreciate you being around.

Help me. Get my feet back on the ground.

Won't you please, please, help me.

And now my life has change in oh so many ways,

My independence seems to vanish in the haze.

But every now and then I feel so insecured.

I know that I just need you, like I've never done before.

Help me, if you can. I'm feeling down.

And I do appreciate you being around.

Help me. Get my feet back on the ground.

Won't you please, please, help me.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,

I never need anybody's help, in anyway.

But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured.

Now I'm fine. I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me, if you can. I'm feeling down.

And I do appreciate you being around.

Help me. Get my feet back on the ground.

Won't you please, please, help me, help me, help me!

Oooooooooohhhhhhhh.

"That was pretty good song, Jared", I said.

"Thanks, dude.", he replied. We arrived at our destination. We saw Flame Princess chatting with Flame Prince.

"Hey FPs", I said.

"Hey guys", they both said, in-synch.

"You must be the new hero in Ooo. Nice to meet you, Jared.", said Flame Prince, holding out his hand. He and Jared both shake hands. "Nice to meet you too, Flame Prince."

"So, what you are guys doing here?", asked Flame Princess. "We need you and Flame Prince's help. It's really two problems we need help with. But it's mixed into one.", I said. "Why? What's the problem?"

We both looked at each other. This is isn't gonna be easy to tell, but we had no choice. We both looked back at them and heavily sighed. We then both gulped.

"You two are not gonna like this.", Jared said, in a nervous voice.

(A/N: Okay guys and gals. Imagine that the next scene is gonna be set out far from their home. When the fire elementals react, birds will be flying away from the trees nearby.)

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V **

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?", the fire elementals both screamed.

Their flames turned brighter and larger. We screamed as we both took cover. We then closed our eyes. I felt the fire on my skin, because I took cover on Jake, so he wouldn't be burned.

I thought my skin was burning, but it wasn't. I heard steam. The flames stopped. I now heard someone moaning and crying. Me and Jake quickly got up and saw them, crying on the burned wood. We both felt guilty, for telling them, but we didn't had a choice. I _had_ to tell them.

I walk towards them and said, "I'm sorry, my friends. No offense but, I don't know why Finn and Fionna are doing this. Don't you worry child, we will figure this out. You can help us on the kidnapping or not, but you still need to come with us. This place is not safe anymore. So we need to be together, as a group, okay?"

They started to stop sobbing. They both turned around and faced me. But before they could respond, they shrieked.

"What?", I asked.

"Your skin... it's now water!", Flame Prince said.

"Wait, what?"

I looked at my hands. My eyes were wide open. He was right. My skin is now water! _Could it be?, _I thought. "I earn my third skill, the elements of nature!"

"The what?", the FPs said. They looked confused.

I then told them everything about the prophecy and how to defeat Felicia. They were now amazed. I started to act patient and then the water turned back into my old skin.

"So, like me and Jake were saying, will you help us or come with us?", I asked them again.

They both thought about it for a moment.

"Yes", they both said, in-synch.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. What will our heroes, and our new companions, do next? Will they find answers? Find out, in the next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"!**

**Also, the song in this chapter, is called, "Help" by The Beatles.**


	12. Classified Information

**Hey guys and gals. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, we might be getting close to the end of the story now. **

**The bad news is, I'm not gonna plan to write a prequel anymore. Sorry, but just to let you know, that these events are set after the fan-fiction comics, "Finn and Jake meet Fionna and Cake" and "Fionna and Cake return". Created by, TohruOnigriHonda865. This might make sense to you all. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**(Ignore the bad news. I am gonna make a prequel.)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Strange Objects**

**Location: Tree Fort **

Our heroes, and their new companions, were discussing what to do next. But then, the leader of the group, Jared founded the solution. "Alright guys and gals, here's what we're gonna do next.", he began. "From now on, we are gonna stay here."

"For how long?", asked Flame Prince.

"I don't know. But if we find those kidnappers and defeat Felicia, we will bring peace back to this world. And while we're here, we should start searching for clues here.", Jared replied.

"But why here? And don't tell me that we're searching for any of my remains in this house.", said Marceline.

"No, we're not gonna do that. Jared will never do that.", said Jake.

"So, what are we all gonna do then?", said Marshall Lee.

Jared began talking. "As you know, two days ago, Finn and Fionna were acting different. I think this 'change' must've been done by Felicia. The kidnapping might be from her too. She must've done this, but I don't know why and how. All I know is that, the kidnapping is gonna happen every day. So, from this moment on, Finn, Fionna, and Felicia will be counted as suspects."

"But what does that have to do with searching clues here?", asked Flame Princess.

"Well, this is Finn's home, right?", asked Emily.

"Well, yes", Flame Princess replied.

"And he is now a suspect, right?"

"Yah, I understand that." She became frustrated and blushed.

"Since this is his home, there might some clues around here we can find about him and Fionna."

FP now understand.

"Now lets find those clues!", said Cake.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**2 Hours Later... **

"Alright people, what do you got?", asked my brother.

"Me and Flame Princess found a spell book in the armor room.", said Flame Prince. He open the book and showed me and the rest of the gang some pages of spells. "I never saw that book before. It could be new", said Flame Princess. When Flame Prince open flipped to the next page, I flinched. "Wait, stop right there!", I said. "Can I see that for a second?" "Ok", Flame Prince replied. He gave her the book. I examined the page for a moment. "Is this the same spell that Felicia used to kill us at that special party a few nights ago?", I asked. Everyone else gathered around me. The page had a black, magical flame and its description. "Yah, it is", said Jake. "Why would this book be here?", ask Marcy. "I don't know, but this book might involve with something", I replied.

"Well, that's interesting. Lets move on. Marceline and Marshall Lee, what do you got?", asked Jared.

"We found this ring in their bedroom", said Marshall, holding it. The ring was all covered in dark purple. "A ring? How could a ring be a clue?", said Cake. "Wait Cake, hold on. I think I saw this before", I said. I grabbed the ring from Marshall. "I wonder..." I put the ring on my finger. Suddenly, out of nowhere, my clothes quickly turned purplish-black. Everyone jumped back. "Whoa! So that's how Finn and Fionna got those clothes. But it's not the clothes, its the ring!", said my brother. I pulled the ring out of my finger, and my clothes were back to their ordinary colors. "But the question is, how did they get the ring?" We all thought for a moment. "Felicia", I said. "What? No, no, no. That isn't true!", said Flame Prince. "Yah, my boyfriend would never do that!", said Flame Princess. "Well, I'm just saying guys. She is the only suspect left", I said.

"Ok, lets move on.", my brother said. I groaned.

"Jake and Cake, did you find anything?" "Not much, but we did found this machete in the treasure room", said Jake. "A machete? I only see Finn, sometimes Fionna, carry a sword. How in the world did you and Finn get a machete?" He shrugged. Weird.

"Well, me and Emily found something, that might solve this case. Follow me." We all went upstairs, to the attic. Jared led us to a secret door we found. "What's on the other side?", asked Marceline. "We don't know what's on the other side. But me and Jared think it's very important.", I said. "Then lets do this", said Marshall. My brother knocked the door down. It was dark on the other side. I founded a lightswitch, right by the doorway.

When the lights were turned on, nobody said a word. Everyone... stood still

_To be continued..._

* * *

**So, that's the end of this chapter. What did the gang saw on the other side? How will they react? What will they do? Find out in the next chapter of, "The Chosen Ones"!**


	13. Heart Broken

**Hey guys and gals, here is the next chapter. And just so you know, in this chapter, there will be hurt and comfort.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Heart Broken**

**Flame Princess's P.O.V **

"No, it can't be", I said.

I couldn't believe what I just saw in that room. I saw many pictures of people. Below of each picture written, 'kidnapped', in red. There were arrows everywhere. The arrows led to eight pictures. They were... _us. _I dropped down to my knees. Flame Prince did that too. We both started to cry.

"Uhh, does anybody know about.. _this_?" I looked up and saw Jared, asking. None of us didn't answered.

"Please, tell me..." Still, no one said a thing.

"TELL ME!" He started to shout. I saw tears bursting from his eyes.

"Dude, Jared, calm down!", his sister, Emily, said. She kneeled down, and scratch his head.

I couldn't help it, I needed to say something.

"Emily?", I asked.

She had her head up. "Yah?"

"What you said earlier, about my boyfriend, Fionna and Felicia, was true. I think they turned to the dark side."

"What!?" I heard Flame Prince's voice, right next to me. He grabbed both of my arms. "Are you crazy!? You really gonna listen to her!? Do you even realize that my girlfriend is in to this, too!?" He was furious.

"Crazy, no. Passionate, like you, yes. We really don't have a choice, Flame Prince!"

"Guys, calm down. This is no time for fighting", said my friend, Marceline.

We both stop complaining and look at each other. Flame Prince notice, he was still holding my arms. He suddenly let go. "Oh um, sorry", he said. We both blushed.

At that moment, Jared calm down. He was still sad, though. "C'mon guys. Lets go back downstairs.", he said.

* * *

**Flame Prince's P.O.V. **

I just don't understand, why would my girlfriend do this? To me? I didn't feel like talking right now. Everyone else felt the same way. Suddenly, it started to thunder, lighting, and rain outside. I looked out the window. I started to feel sad again. The color of the rain was like Fionna's blue eyes. A tear slide down on my cheek. Why did she do this?

Right now, I felt about singing a sad love song. And I did:

If you ever leave me baby,

Leave some morphine at my door.

Cause it would take a whole lot of medication.

To realize what we used to have,

We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me.

No matter how long my knees are on the floor.

Oooooohhhh

So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making.

Will keep you by my side.

Will keep you from walking out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you baby.

There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby.

Just like the clouds.

My eyes will do the same.

If you walk away...

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Oooooooooooooooooooo (2x)

I'll never be your mother's favorite.

Your daddy can't even look me in the eye.

Oooh

If I was in their shoes,

I'd be doing the same thing

Saying there goes my little girl,

walking with that troublesome guy.

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand

Oooh

Well little darling, watch me change their minds.

Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try...

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding,

If that'll will make your mind.

Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you baby.

There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby.

Just like the clouds,

My eyes will do the same.

If you walk away...

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Oooooooooooooooooooooo (2x)

Oooh

Don't just say, goodbye (2x)

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding

If that'll make it right.

Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you baby.

There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby.

Just like the clouds,

My eyes will do the same.

If you walk away...

Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Oooooooooooooooooooooo (2x)

In the end, everybody had tears in their eyes, but I started to cry. Then suddenly, I felt someone touched my shoulder. I turn my head around. It was Flame Princess.

"I know how you feel", she began. "I feel the same way, as well. But its ok. Losing someone is very hard. That happen to me, once. It was when my mother passed away. I felt sad for a few weeks, but I got over with it. The same theme is happening to you, right now. But don't worry, sooner or later, you will get over it. At least you have us."

I calm down, and felt comfortable. To make things better, for the both of us, I hugged her. "Thank you", I said, cheerfully. Even though she blushed, she hugged ne back, too.

"Wow, that was nice." I heard Marshall Lee, a few feet away from me.

"Yah, that's nice. But you two don't need to worry anymore, because I have a feeling that there is some good left inside Finn and Fionna.", said Jared, sitting at the table.

"Really!?", me and Flame Princess both said, looking straight at him.

_To be continued... _

* * *

**The song in this chapter, is called, "It will rain" by Bruno Mars.**

**Also, this chapter will be dedicated to the song, "Don't you worry child" by Swedish House Mafia:**

**There was a time, **

**I used to look into my father's eyes.**

**In a happy home.**

**I was a king, I had a golden throne.**

**Those days are gone...**

**Now the memories on the wall.**

**I hear the songs,**

**from the places where I was born.**

**Upon a hill, across the blue lake,**

**that's where I had my first heartbreak.**

**I still remember how it all change.**

**My father said...**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry child.**

**See, heaven's got a plan for you.**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**

**Yah!**

**(Music)**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry child. **

**See heaven's got a plan for you.**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**

**Yah!**

**There was a time,**

**I met a girl of a different kind.**

**We ruled the world.**

**I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.**

**We were so young...**

**I think of her now and then.**

**I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend.**

**Upon the hill, across the blue lake,**

**that's where I had my first heartbreak.**

**I still remember how it all changed.**

**My father said...**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry child.**

**See heaven's got a plan for you.**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**

**Yah!**

**Oh! (24x)**

**See heaven's got a plan for you.**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry child.**

**See heaven's got a plan for you.**

**Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**

**Yah! **

**Oh! (24x)**

**Yah!**

**Thank you, for reading my story, friends. The next chapter, will be coming up soon.**


	14. The Plan

**Ladies and gentlemen, Boys and girls, here is the next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Plan **

**Jared's P.O.V. **

"Really!?", both Flame Princess and Flame Prince said.

"Yes, really! Besides, there's _always _hope", I said. "Alright everyone, gather around, gather around." Everybody gathered around at the table. "Now, as you all know, from my sister's opinion, that Finn and Fionna have been working with Felicia. Think again. I believe that the two humans are _not_ _really_ working for her. I think they are mind controlled by her."

"Your probably right", said Jake. "I known my brother for a very long time. He would never do this to me."

"I agree with him", said Cake. "My sister would never do this to me, too."

"I agree, as well", said Marcy and Marshall, in-synch.

"What about you two? Do you agree with my opinion?", I said, looking at the fire elementals. They both looked confused.

"I'm not sure", Flame Princess. "I only known Finn for a year, now."

"Me too, with Fionna.", said Flame Prince.

I turn my head to Emily. "Sorry sis, but look on the bright side, at least you've tried."

"Yah, I know. Its ok. Not all people get it right, right?", she replied. I nodded. "How do you know, if your opinion is right?", she ask.

"I could just feel it in my gut.", I said.

"Ok everybody, lets get down to business." Everyone sat down in their chairs. "Tonight, in this house, The Ooo Kidnapping case will be solved. I believe, that the kidnapper will come here looking for us, tonight. So here's what were gonna do. One of us, is going to be bait. The rest of us will hide. When the bad guy gets close to its target, we, the good guys, will strike. After all that's done, will start interrogating."

"But what if this plan fails?", ask Flame Prince.

"Yah. This seems a little heavy, dude.", said Marshall Lee.

"Look, my brother is right!", said Emily, standing up from her chair. "It might be risky, but we have to try. It's not about your worlds were saving, it's our missing friends too."

"Your right. Lets do this thing!", Marshall replied.

We all put our hands together. Then I said, "On three we say hooah. One, two, three!"

"HOOAH!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

**That night... **

Everything was quiet. No one was seen, in sight... except Emily. Since she was least powerfulness, (no offense) the gang decided to choose her as bait. She was tied to a chair, in the middle of the room. She also had a hoody on, in her position, waiting for _it_ to come.

She turn her head to her brother's hiding position. "I don't think this is gonna work", she whispered. "It _will_ work, trust me", he whispered back.

Suddenly, Jared heard footsteps by the kitchen window. Emily went back to her position. "Everyone, don't move.", Jared whispered.

A figure opened the window and crawled inside. It was a hooded man. He stood up, and looked at Emily.

"Huh, how sad", he said.

He began to walk closer to Emily. While he was doing that, Emily was feeling some tingling in her eyes and hands. The tingling was quickly getting stronger. The figure was getting closer to her.

Emily felt some force in her body. The house began to shake. The man notice this. He stood still. He then noticed some plates, and jars... beginning to float. He then realized that he was beginning to float, too! The gang, still hiding, were amazed by this. The ropes on Emily's chair, broke loose. She stood up. She then raised her hands. The floating objects were now moving towards the man. Plates and jars attacked the man. Suddenly, heat vision came from her eyes. It strike the man to the ground. He was now, knock out.

Emily fell down to her knees, heavily sighing. Everyone came out from their hiding places.

"Emily, that was awesome!", everyone shouted.

"I-I-I don't know what happen", she said.

"Do you even know what you just got?", her brother asked.

"You now have skill 2 and 3!", said Flame Prince.

"What are you guys talking about?", asked Marceline.

Jared explain her and Marshall Lee about the prophecy and the skills they needed to earn, in order to defeat Felicia. "So you see? The only skill my sister and me need left, is The Power of Life."

"Wow", the vampires said, in-synch.

Jared turn to the knocked out man. "Alright, let's see what this guy has got for us", he said. He pulled the man's hood off. It revealed the man's dark red hair and very light blue skin. "Who is this guy?"

**One hour later... **

The man woke up from his unconscious. He realized, he couldn't move. He was chained down from a chair. A light bulb was turned on. Jared was in front of him.

Jared lifted his chin up. "So, your the one who did the kidnapping all along", he said. "I'll never talk", the man said. Jared snapped his fingers. The rest of the gang came out from the shadows.

The man spitted on Jared's clothes. "Go to hell", the man said. That man left Jared no choice. He began punching the man's face and sides.

"Why'd you do it!?", Jared began.

While he was interrogating the man, his sister thought, _Man, I never saw him hurt or punched someone before... ever. He's changed. Just like me. _

"Where are my friends!?" Jared punched the man more times. The man was squealing in pain. "Who then?" He punched him more. The man squealed in pain again. "Who!? Give me a name!" The man didn't respond. "A name! I want his name!" He punched the man even more than last time.

Then, there was silence. The gang heard a ringing sound, coming from the man's inventory. Marshall picked it up. "Jared, it's his cell phone", he said. Lee tossed it to Jared. He answered the call. It was another voice, but it was higher. When the call was over, the man was struggling out of his chains. But it was too late. Jared froze him with his ice powers.

"Who was that?", asked Flame Princess.

"Mertens. Finn Mertens.", Jared said.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"!**


	15. The Vortex Machine

**Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter of "The Chosen Ones"! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Vortex Machine**

**Jared's P.O.V.**

"What did he said?", Marceline asked. I couldn't believe that this man, which I froze, was working for Finn.

"Finn said, if that man has captured us, which he didn't, he wants him to return to Aaa at once.", I said.

"Are you saying, Finn and my sister are now in the Land of Aaa?", asked Cake.

"Yep", I answered.

"Then that means, the rest of our friends are in Aaa, too!", said Jake.

"Bingo!", I replied. "So, how do we get there?"

"What!? I thought you knew everything!", shouted Flame Princess.

"I didn't say that." She raised her eyebrow at me. I sighed and said, "Lets just say, I know a lot of things."

"So as I was saying, how do we get to Aaa?", I asked, again.

"We need to use the vortex machine. Princess Bubblegum showed it to me and Finn two years ago. The machine creates vortex or portals to other dimensions, its like walking into another world or another piece of land", said Jake.

"And you learn all of that from her?", I asked.

"Yep. Bubblegum is super smart", he comment.

"Alright, good enough for me. Next stop: The Candy Kingdom!", I said.

While we were getting ready to go, I asked my sister, "There's just one thing I don't understand."

"What is it?", she asked.

"That new power you've gotten, wasn't part of the third skill."

"You mean my new levitating powers?" I nodded. "Maybe it's like a um, 'surprise' power. I think the royals just wanted us to be surprised.", she replied.

"Maybe you're right", I said.

I saw her blush a little. I blush too. I quickly turned around and said, "Lets just... get ready to go."

"Ok", she replied.

I turn my head around and saw her getting ready. I felt this new feeling inside of me. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. But why now? Do related people do this to each other? I didn't know. But, I think this might happen to me... soon.

* * *

**Jake's P.O.V.**

**Location: Candy Kingdom **

It has been a while since the last time we went here. I wonder how Peppermint Butler and Peppermint Maid are taking things under control around here. I hope they're doing this well.

Since it was still night time, everyone was asleep, except the Gumball Guardians. They were on guard duty, because Ooo was still on high alert.

I _did_ know where the Vortex Machine was. It was in Bubblegum's laboratory. When we got inside her lab, we started searching for it. It was starting to get more difficult. I didn't know why, but most of time, when me and Finn come to visit her, she will always be in her lab, doing some research or building new inventions.

And then, I finally found it.

_Finally_, I thought.

"Hey guys, I found it", I said. I put the machine on the research table. Everybody else gathered around me.

"Now, how does this thing work?", Flame Prince asked. I only know what it was and what does it do. But I didn't know how it works. I notice a red button on the machine. _I wonder, _I thought. I pressed the red button. The machine began to shake. We all stepped back. A bright light was formed from the machine. The machine shoot the light right into the wall. The light created a portal.

Before we went in, Jared wanted to say something.

"This is it people.", he began. "It's time to end Felicia's game once and for all. Even though my sister and I may not have the fourth skill, but her 'reign of terror' must die. Not only we're doing this for our friends, but were doing this for the people, for peace, for life." Everyone else, even I, were nervous about this. But he was right, it had to be done.

We all jumped into the portal.

"We're coming for you, Felicia", Jared and Emily both said.

_To Be Continued... _

* * *

**So, that's it for this chapter. In the next chapter, the final battle, in this story, will begin. The Chosen Ones vs. Felicia. Who will win? And who will die? Find out in the next chapter of, "The Chosen Ones"!**


	16. Rise of The Chosen Ones

**Ladies and Gentlemen! The battle for Ooo and Aaa is here! It's time, to begin! The Chosen Ones vs. Felicia! Who will win? And who will fall? Find out, right now in "The Chosen Ones"!**

**A**/**N**:** This will be the longest chapter of my trilogy... for now. This chapter will also be rated T because of blood violence later in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Rise of The Chosen Ones **

**Emily's P.O.V**

**Location: The Candy Kingdom, Land of Aaa **

The portal, we were going through, was like the same one when I first went here. The color was the same. My sight was the same. But the difference was that, I can hear... _them._ My friends. And my brother. This portal had brung a sad memory of my past, too. The memory, of losing my parents.

But there was no time to remember that, now. Now it's the time to do what is right. Defeat Felicia, and save the Multi-verse!

We all landed on a hero knee stance. It was a good thing that the other side wasn't _way_ up in the sky, like last time. It was even softer, too.

We all stood up, and the first thing we saw was... damage. Nothing but damage, everywhere. Buildings were turn into pieces of rubble. Windows were broken. Cracks were form on the ground. "Oh my gob, what happen here? Who did this?", I said. I suddenly found out who it was. I formed fists from my hands. I was angry. _Oh, that's it! I had it with her! She's gonna pay, _I thought.

"It's time", my brother said. "Lets do this", I replied back.

Before we went inside the palace, well what's left of it, we turned to our friends. "You people, better stay here. You guys and gals can't be allowed in this battle.", I said. "What? Why? l like fighting my emenies, especially the Ice Queen.", said Cake. She and Jake both laugh. "Yah, I know that. But the prophecy says that only the chosen ones, which is me and my brother, are able to defeat her, remember?" The animals (no offense) though for a moment. "Oh yah, I forgot.", Jake said. "But you all can come in and watch if you want", I replied.

"Okay", everyone else, except Jared, said.

We walked up to the palace doors. I turn to my brother. He nodded and I nodded back. We then kicked the doors wide open. It was dark, inside.

"Show your self, Felicia!", I shouted.

We both heard evil giggles in front of us. Suddenly, the doors behind us, were shut close. Candles were lit across both palace walls. The light showed Felicia, sitting on Prince Gumball's throne. Right next to her was, Finn and Fionna. We also saw our long lost friends, sitting in giant bird cages. The royals were in one cage and the ice wizards were in another.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up.", Felicia said. "We know your schemes, Felicia. Release our friends and break the curse off Finn and Fionna, now! Or else!", said my brother. "Or else, what? Kill me?", laughed Felicia.

"Lady, what's wrong with you!?", said Jared. "Yah! Why do you want us dead, anyway!?", I said. Felicia sighed at us. "You two just don't get it, do you Emily and Jared? You see, I've known The Prophecy too well, than the royals over there." "Guys, don't listen to her!", said Bubblegum. "PB's right! Felicia's trying to trick you!", said Gumball.

"SILENCE!", Felicia shouted. She shoot dark bolts at them, making them scream in pain. They both fell down, knocked out.

"NO!", me and Jared both shouted. Felicia laughed maniacally. Finn and Fionna joined in. "Ahh! I'm gonna kill you!", I shouted. My skin suddenly turn into fire. "As I was saying," Felicia continued, "there was one more thing they didn't told you about. And that _thing _includes you, Jared Phillips." "What?", he said. "You see, in order to make this work, I had to take your 'masters' away. The kidnapping was just a distraction. Now that you're here, it is time for you to die. And if you die, darkness will rise."

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe, of what I was hearing. If I die, darkness will rise!? To me, this isn't good. I didn't like it, one bit. I was afraid of death, but I still needed to do this. Even, if it gets bloody, I still need to survive.

"Yah, that's not gonna happen.", I said. Emily and I pulled out our root swords. "I like the sound of that! Finn, Fionna, kill them!", Felicia shouted. The humans pulled out their swords and began to charge at us. We began charge at them, as well. We all battle cried.

At that moment, our swords clashed. I was fighting Finn. Emily was fighting Fionna. Me and my sister were trying our best, not to hurt our friends. We kept dodging their attacks, but it was still not worth it. "Emily, we have to do something.", I said. "I know, if we keep doing this, we might actually hurt them, or worse!" Suddenly, an idea popped out of my head. "I have an idea. Follow my lead."

"Finn, Fionna, I know you're still in there. Snap out of it!", I shouted. Finn attack me, but I ducked. "You're on the wrong side, dude!", Emily shouted. "Shut up!", the humans both said. They both swung their swords to attack us, but we use our root swords as a shield. "We're telling the truth." "That woman's evil!" "LIES!"

I then, suddenly, use my legs and kicked Finn in the stomach. Emily did the same thing to Fionna. They both landed a few feet away. "I'm sorry", me and Emily both said.

"That's it! No more games!", Finn said. He and Fionna took out an object from their pockets. (A/N: Alright readers, what's yellow, has three red jewels, and contains the secrets of the ice and snow? You guess it!)

"THE CROWN!?", we shouted. "How did you get that!?", I ask. "We have our own ways.", Fionna said. She and Finn raised their ice crowns above their heads, and slowly lowering it. "Oh clamballs", said the former keepers of their crowns. I dropped my sword and started to run. I then leapt into the air, trying to prevent _this_ from happening. But it was too late, the crowns touch their heads. The icey force of the crown pushed me and Emily away, making us smash right through the front doors. The force also made everyone else, except Felicia, frozen.

Me and Emily land, hard, on the ground. We both bounced up and down, until we slide on the damaged candy streets. That was gonna hurt for awhile, but we still had the strength to stand back up. That's when we saw Finn and Fionna walking out. With their crowns on, it made their hair longer, their eyes bright white, and their skin a little blue.

"Give up, kids! There's no way you can defeat us, now!", said Finn. He and Fionna both laughed maniacally. "Oh no, there is no way I'm not letting you two become, the Ice Prince and Ice Princess!", I said, standing up to them. "Emily, I think it's time to face frost with fire!" My skin turn into fire, too. Emily's skin had been fire from the start of this fight. She then dropped her sword. "Now, that's what I'm talking about!", she said.

We started to throw fireballs. The humans dodge them, by forming a floating ice shield. The humans then attack us, with their new ice powers. We both dashed right. We then used our heat vision. But the humans dashed left. Then suddenly, the humans remembered something from their past.

* * *

**Flashback **

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?", yelled Jared, screaming in pain. His eyes were uncontrollably shooting lasers, leaving him destruction in his path. "Close your eyes!", said PB and PG. "WHAT!?" "Close yours eyes, before this fricking place falls apart!"

**Ending Flashback **

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

The humans were shaking and hitting their heads. The Chosen Ones were noticing this. "Jared, we were doing heat vision. Quick dude, sing Hero.", said Emily:

And they say that a hero can save us.

I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.

Watch as we all fly away.

"Get out of my head!", yelled the humans. The Chosen Ones then said some random words, even Glob or God knows what. The humans were trying to prevent those memories from coming into their minds. But it was too much for them. The memories were finally coming into their heads. Flashbacking everything they knew.

Our formal heroes are finally back! The hero of Ooo and the heroness of Aaa noticed that they were still wearing the crowns. They quickly took it off and threw it to the ground. They did realize, since they use so much energy, they could hardly breathe. Both of them collapsed, unconscious.

Our chosen ones walk towards them. "Emily, get these guys to safety. I'm gonna give these crowns back to the ice wizards and unfreeze the rest of the gang", Jared said. She agreed with him, and started to carry the heroes to safety. Jared pick up the crowns and headed back inside.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V. **

Most of the candles were out, due to the icey force awhile ago. I noticed my friends, right next to the door and up in the bird cage, were all frozen, even the fire elementals. I better make this quick, for those two. I use my fire powers, once again, and started to melt the ice. My friends regain their breath, but the fire elementals were out. I use a fireball on each of them. They were 'lighted up' again.

"What happen? Have you dealt with Finn and Fionna?", said Flame Princess. "Yep, but they both collapsed after they return to their normal selfs. But don't worry, they're fine. Emily is putting them in a safe place", I said.

"Hey kid, can you unlock this stupid cage?", said Ice Queen. I went up to their cage and ripped their door off. I handed the crowns back to the wizards. "I believe this is yours", I said. They quickly swipe them from me and put their crowns back on. "I feel wonderful!", laughed the Ice King. I didn't bother, with me. But at least everyone's ok.

I went to the candy royal's cage, and ripped their door off. I carried both of them down to the ground. "Oh, thank you Jared. You're my hero", said PB. I blushed bright red at her.

"Uh, guys. Has anyone seen Felicia?", asked PG, nervously. I look at his throne. She wasn't there anymore. I notice something blinking on the throne. I looked closely at it. It was small object. I then realize what it was. _BOMB!, _I thought. "Everyone, outside now! RUN! THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW!", I yelled. Everyone ran outside. Just in time too, because the bomb was about to self-destruct!

_**BOOM!**_

Windows shattered. Flames erupted. Everyone was safe from the blast. I was the last one to run out. The flames pushed me far out into the air. When I close to the ground, I rolled and landed on my back.

Emily came back, from her 'trip'. "Hey guys. Did I miss something?", she said. "Oh, yes you did. You miss the explosion.", I said. "Aw man." I chuckled a little. But suddenly, the humor went down, because I saw a figure walking out, from the flames.

It was Felicia.

Me and my sister were surprised, about her survival "How in the world?", we both said. "You should've staid in there, Jared", Felicia said. She had a smirk on her face. "Aw for the love of-ahh! So, you really want him dead!?", Emily said. "I want all life gone" Felicia touched her face with her hand. She began to peel her face off.

"Eww", everyone else said.

When she was done with her peeling, her face revealed one of the most insane objects in the Multi-verse: The Mask of Insanity. "Soon, all life will be... destroyed!" The evil doer laugh. "That's it! I've had it with you! This ends now!", I shouted. My body turns into lighting. "Lets do this", Emily said. Her body turns into ice. "I like to see you try", Felicia says.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

This is it. The battle between good and evil has... begun.

It alls begins with Jared, shooting lighting bolts at Felicia. She dodges all of them. Felicia zooms to him and uppercuts. The punch sends Jared towards the kingdom's barrier. What Felicia didn't know was that, Emily used her ice powers on the villian's left arm. She breaks the ice and sends a fist towards Emily. Emily grips Felicia's fist and attacks the villian with her heat vision. It makes a direct hit on the cheek.

Surpisingly, Felicia's burned cheek replenishes! "What the?", Emily says. "You fool," Felicia begins, "did you really think, that your heat vision can hurt me? Huh, I bet you did. It is impossible to kill me, kid. I am... immortal!"

Felicia then pulls out a dagger, and prepares to stab Emily with it. But then, just in the nick of time, Jared comes out, from the debris, and uses his air powers. His strong winds pushes Felicia, sending her to the palace walls. "Don't you dare lay a finger or weapon on my sister! She is the only family I've got!", Jared shouts. Emily blushes a little. "Thanks", she says. "Don't mention it."

They both walked to the debris. "Did we get her?", Emily asks. Suddenly, a dark red light comes from the rubble. The debris begins to spread. "No we did not! I think we made her madder! Run!", says his brother. They both began to take cover behind the damaged buildings. The rest of the gang were behind the same buildings, too. As the debris was finishing spreading, Felicia came out. But she was not in her current form, anymore. She was now some sort of, giant creature with 8 claw legs and 4 arms!

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?", Emily and Jared both yelled.

"It's Felicia! She's now in her demon form!", the candy royals said.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!", the ice wizards shouted.

"Uh, hello? We're already dead, remember?", the vampires both said.

"NOT HELPING!", screamed the fire elementals.

Our dog and cat couldn't say anything. They were too scared, at that moment.

The humans couldn't speak either. They were still unconscious.

Felicia heard all of the commotion. She was also able to find their hiding spot. She roared. It made everyone else, except Finn and Fionna, jumped backwards. Felicia then raised one of her claws, preparing to bring it back down.

"SPREAD OUT!", shouted PB.

Jake and Cake picked up their siblings, and carried them on their shoulders. Everyone else, ran for their lives. They all made it out safely, just in the for Felicia's claw to slam back down to the ground.

The Chosen Ones look back towards her. "We gotta stop her, before someone gets hurt or killed!", Emily says. "Yah! Lets get this thing!", Jared replies. They both grab their swords from their resting spot, and begin to charge at Felicia, battle crying. They both then jump into the air, preparing there selfs to strike. "This is for Finn and Fionna!", they both say.

But before they had the chance to stab her, Felicia turns around and grabs the heroes's swords. She lowers our heroes to her face. She puts a finger on her lips. "Shh" Our heroes's swords disintegrate. They began to fall down. But before they hit the ground, two of Felicia's claws kicked them up high into the air.

Our heroes landed, hard. They both didn't had the strength to get back up. Their legs were broken. "This is too easy", Felicia said. For her final move, she forms a giant, dark fireball, just like the time when she first met them. But this time, it will be different for her.

"Well Emily, I guess this is it. The end", Jared says, in pain. "Yah. We had a pretty good run", his sister replies. They both looked at each other, with tears in their eyes. "Emily, before we die, I just want to let y-" Before Jared could say anything else, his lips were joined by Emily's. Right after that moment, they were both struck by Felicia's giant, dark fireball.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!", the gang shouted, in sadness. Felicia maniacally laughed. Everyone else, fell down to their knees, with tears in their eyes.

"I'll never forget you", said the candy royals.

"They were good friends", said the fire elementals.

"Jared was like a brother, to me", says Jake.

"Yah. And Emily was like a sister, to me", says Cake.

The humans were noticing this, too. But not with their eyes, but in their hearts. A tear rolled down on their cheek.

Suddenly, Marceline noticed something in the smoke. "Wait! Look! I think I see something!", she says. The others look back up. They all notice a glowing light, coming from a close distance. "Hey, she's right!", said Marshall Lee.

When the smoke cleared out, the gang saw something _so _surprising, their eyes were wide open and their jaws dropped. They all saw Jared and Emily alive, glowing... and smooching! Jake and Cake had a huge grin on their face. "Woah! Didn't see that coming.", they both said.

Felicia was noticing this, as well. "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"

After a few seconds, of noticing, the newly couple began to float. The light around them was glowing brighter, every, single second! PB and PG realize what was happening. "They've done it. They finally found it!", they both said. "What?", everyone else asked, surprised. "They've finally found their fourth skill: The Power of Life!"

While all of this was happening, music began to play background. And Marshall lee began to sing one of his favorite old songs:

Rising up, back on the street.

Did my time, took my chances.

Went the distance,

Now I'm back on my feet.

Just a man, and his will to survive.

So many times, it happens too fast.

You trade your passion for glory.

Don't lose your grip,

on the dreams of the past.

You must fight, just to keep them alive.

It's the eye of the tiger.

It's the thrill of the fight.

Rising up to the challenge of our rivals.

And the last known survivor,

stalks his prey in the night.

And he's watching us with the eye...

...of the tiger.

Face to face, out in the heat.

Hanging tough, staying hungry.

They stack the odds,

'till we take to the street.

For the kill, with the skill to survive.

It's the eye of the tiger.

It's the thrill of the fight.

Rising up to the challenge of our rivals.

And the last known survivor,

stalks his prey in the night.

And he's watching us all with the eye...

...of the tiger.

(Music)

Rising up, straight to the top.

Had the guts, got the glory.

Went the distance.

Now I'm not gonna stop.

Just a man, and his will to survive.

It's the eye of the tiger.

It's the thrill of the fight.

Rising up to the challenge of our rivals.

And the last known survivor,

stalks his prey in the night.

And he's watching us all with the eye...

...of the tiger.

(Music)

The eye of the tiger.

(Music)

The eye of the tiger.

(Music)

The eye of the tiger.

(Music)

The eye of the tiger!

When he was done with his song, Jared and Emily were back on the ground, lips apart. Their entire bodies were glowing white. The _True _Chosen Ones, were born.

"Coooooooooollll", everyone, except Felicia, said.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!", Felicia says.

"Lets finish this", The Chosen Ones said.

They both zoom towards Felicia. They both cut off one of Felicia's claws. Her blood was spilling everywhere. She screams in pain. The Chosen Ones kept doing the same attack over and over again, until all of her claws were cut off. More of her blood was spilling. For one final move, to end it all, The Chosen Ones jumped into the air again, this time using their life powers, from to their fists, to crack open Felicia's mask.

Right before our future heroes hit the woman's mask, their was slow motion everywhere. When the first, single touch was made on The Mask of Insanity, _that single touch, _forms a huge, gigantic mushroom cloud!

When the explosion was over, time speeds back up again. Everyone and everything in the Land of Aaa survives... except Felicia. Her dark skin and matter disappears, creating a spirit.

Everybody else, noticed it. "Who are you?", Jared asks. "I am Felicia's spirit. For 1,000 years. I have been cursed from _that_ mask for 1,000 years! And now... I'm free.", the spirit answers. The spirit begins to laugh, cheerfully. "I'm free! Oh, thank you! Thank you, heroes. I will never forget you two." After Felicia's spirit said her final words, she disappears.

"Hmph. I get she wasn't evil, after all", Emily said.

"EMILY! JARED!", the gang shouts. They all come out from their hiding spot and group hugged them.

"Jared. Emily. You did it! You save the Multi-verse!", Jake and Cake both said.

"That was so awesome!", the vampires said.

"That was one of greatest fights I've ever seen!", the fire elementals said.

"I'm very proud of you two", the candy royals said.

"Not bad, kids. Not bad.", said the ice wizards.

They all look back at the humans, which they were both still unconscious. "So, what do we do with those two?", asked Marcy. "Well for starters, we should bring those two back to Ooo's Candy Kingdom Hospital.", Jared says. He turns around, so he can see all the destruction Felicia, his sister and him caused. "And I think rebuilding all of this might take a _long _time.", he says.

Everyone, even himself, laughs at Jared's answer.

* * *

**So what do you think guys. Did you like the battle? I hope you'll did. Will Finn and Fionna get better in the hospital? Find out in the next chapter of, "The Chosen Ones"!**

**The song in this chapter is called, "Eye of the Tiger". Singed by Survivor (in real life).**


	17. Aftermath

**Hello people. You guys and gals might be all happy that Finn and Fionna are back to their normal selfs. I think the FPs are glad, too. But they better get ready, because in this chapter, their lives will change... forever. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Aftermath **

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Location: Candy Kingdom Hospital, Land of Ooo **

Everyone was glad that Finn and Fionna were back to normal. But they were also worried about the human's condition in the hospital, especially Flame Princess and Flame Prince. They were both afraid of losing their love ones. But that's not gonna happen, not today.

The gang was waiting for any 'updates' on them in the waiting room. Some of them were acting impatiently. Then suddenly, Doctor Princess and Doctor Prince came out from the front doors. The fire elementals notice them. They quickly got up from their chair and race walk towards the doctors.

"Doctors! Is Finn and Fionna alright!?", said Flame Princess. "Well, we got good news and bad news.", Doctor Princess says, polishing her glasses. "What's the good news?", Flame Prince asks. "The good news is, your girlfriend and boyfriend are both in good condition. They'll out of the hospital, today." Everyone in the room was very glad to hear that. But Flame Prince was still curious about the other news.

"Doctor Prince, what's the bad news?", he asks. "The bad news is, due to the amount of time of wearing the ice crowns, there's a strong chance they might lose one memory of their lifetime... forever." At that moment, everybody was afraid. Jared walked up to the doctors. "So, what memory will they lose?" Doctor Princess takes out her tablet. "Well, in my calculations, the memory they'll lose is... Oh my.", she puts her hand on her lips. "What? What is it?", the fire elementals asked. The princess looks up at them. "You two are not gonna like this.", she answers, worried.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V. **

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted the FPs. What have I done! I shouldn't had done that! The fire elementals zoomed towards the window. They crashed right through it and fly away. "Guys, wait!", I shouted. But it was too late. They were already gone.

Why? Why did I had to asked? I turn around and saw everyone, in shock. I should've known the answer, before _this _happen. The answer was: the memory Finn and Fionna will never remember is... their relationships of Flame Princess and Flame Prince.

I walked towards my sister and said, "You and the rest can visit Finn and Fionna. I need to go and apologize to... well, you know." She nodded. I went to the exit door and open it. Right before I left the hospital, I turn to my sister once more time. I waved and she waved back. I then pushed the door and left the hospital.

* * *

(A/N: This is a very important note. So listen, carefully! Finn and Fionna still remembers Flame Princess and Flame Prince, but _only _as a friend. _Not _a girlfriend or boyfriend. From now on, in the trilogy, Finn and Fionna will _only_ love each other.)

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V. **

I slowly rose up from my slumber. My vision was blurry at that moment. Seconds later, it was back to normal. I noticed I was somewhere else. I rubbed my head. "Oh Finn, you're awake." I noticed that voice from somewhere. I turn my head and saw... "Jake!", I said. I wrapped my arms around and bro hugged him. He bro hugged me back.

I noticed everyone else was here, except three of my friends. "Where's Jared, Flame Princess, and Flame Prince?", I asked. He heavily sighed and said, "Its complicated." I was still curious, but that didn't bother me at all. I saw my love, Fionna, rising from her slumber. "Morning, beautiful", I said. She turned towards me and giggles. "Morning, handsome", she replies back to me.

I then realized, I was wearing hospital clothes. That meant, I was in the Candy Kingdom Hospital. "Why am I in the hospital? And where's Felicia? I want to kick her butt for what she did to me!", I shouted. "Yah, me too!", my girlfriend replied. "I'm happy your back to normal, Fi. But it's too late to kick Felicia's butt now. She's dead.", said Cake. "Really? How?", me and Fionna both asked.

"Oh dudes, you should've seen me and Jared out there! It was _so_ awesome! And dramatic, too.", Emily began. "You see it all started..."

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V. **

"Whoa", me and Finn both said. That was... weird and terrific! No wonder how Emily had her first kiss with her brother... and how they defeated Felicia. I asked her, "So, what your saying is, you were almost killed by me, Finn, and Felicia, I was wearing the Ice Queen's crown, you gave Jared your first kiss, and you defeat Felicia with special Life Powers?" "Yes, yes, yes, and yes.", Emily replied. "Emily I... I don't know what to say." "No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize." I form a comfort smile on my face.

Right at that moment, Doctor Prince came into the room. "Fionna, Finn, great news! You two are free to go.", he said. "Yes!", me and Finn shouted, excited. We hop out of our beds and headed towards the closet. When I open the door, me and my boyfriend saw new pairs of our clothes. "I'll change first", I said, heading to the bathroom. Besides, it's always ladies first.

* * *

**Jared's P.O.V. **

**Location: Flame Princess's House **

It would've take all day to search Flame Princess and Flame Prince in different random places. So, I decide to check Flame P's home first.

I still felt guilt, inside of me. I can't believe I had to ask that question! I felt so stupid! If I hadn't asked that question, none of this would've happen! I was trying to forget about it, but it was still too strong, in my head. _Lets just get this over with, _I thought to myself.

When I finally arrived at her house, I saw something. Something _so_ 'drama-ish', my eyes were wide open and jaw dropped at the same time. I saw... ... Flame Princess and Flame Prince kissing. _Oh glob. I think this isn't the time to apologize right now, _I thought. "Umm... should I uh.. be here... right now?", I asked, nervously. The fire elementals suddenly noticed me. They quickly forced their lips apart and blushed, bright red. I blush, as well.

There was silence for a few minutes. I then started to walk backwards. "I'm gonna.. go home... now", I said. When there was no more sight of FP's house anymore, I quickly turned around, and ran all the way home.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

**Location: Tree Fort **

Everyone was back to their own homes. The only people I saw, in the Tree Fort, was Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake. It had been awhile since I saw Jared back at the hospital. I hope he's okay.

Suddenly, I heard some knocking at the front door. I went downstairs and saw Jared at the door window, panting. I open the door and place my hand on his shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong?", I asked. He looked up at me. "Oh, Emily... This is bad... This is very bad.", he replied. "What? What is it?" "Let me tell you, upstairs."

When we both got upstairs, Jared told me everything. "Psst, your kidding", I said. He nodded. He was serious. I was surprised to hear that. "Oh my, your not kidding. So, what are we gonna do?", I asked. "There's only one thing we can do: let them go to their separate ways", Jared replied.

I then looked down, and placed my hand on his. I looked back up and said, "I hope everything works out." "I hope so too, Emily... I hope so.", he replied.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry for all Finn x Flame Princess and Fionna x Flame Prince fans, about these news. But it's just how the story goes. Sorry, everyone. **

**I think you might get some comfort or not, because the next chapter will be the final chapter of, "The Chosen Ones"! See you all, later.**


	18. Celebration Time!

**A story always has to end with a happy ending. And this story, is one of them. But it's not gonna be any kind any of happy ending, because this story ends with a celebration! Here we go!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Celebration Time!**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Two months later... **

Actually, everything did worked out well! And it was great for our new heroes, to see everyone happy again. It even gets better, than that! 5 new relationships were formed! It included:

1. Finn x Fionna

2. Princess Bubblegum x Prince Gumball

3. Marceline x Marshall Lee

4. Flame Princess x Flame Prince

5. Ice King x Ice Queen

It even gets _more_ better than that! Since it was two months, after The Chosen Ones's victory, the candy royals announced a celebration! Dedicated to Jared and Emily, the two new heroes of Ooo and Aaa.

* * *

During the party, everyone was dancing and congratulate the heroes. But then, the band called up Jared and Emily. They both grabbed a microphone.

Jared said, "Hey, hey, hey everyone! Yep, it's me again, Jared Phillips. I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight, me and my sister are going to sing two songs, both dedicated to _all_ heroes of Ooo and Aaa!" The crowd cheered, the band began to play the music, and our heroes began to sing their first song:

I've paid my dues,

time after time.

I've done my sentence,

but committed no crime.

And bad mistakes.

I've met a few.

I've had my share of

sand kicked in my face.

But I've come through!

And I need to go on,

and on, and on, and on!

We are the champions, my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end.

We are the champions. (2x)

No time for losers,

'Cause we are the champions...

... of the world!

I've taken my bows,

and my curtain calls.

You brought me fame and fortune

and everything goes with it.

I thank you all.

But it's been no bed of roses.

No pleasure cruise.

I consider it a challenge

before the whole human race.

And I ain't gonna lose!

And I need to go on,

and on, and on, and on!

We are the champion, my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end.

We are the champions. (2x)

No time for losers,

'Cause we are the champions...

... of the world!

We are the champions, my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting 'till the end.

Aww, we are the champions.

We are the champions!

No time for losers,

'Cause we are the champions!

After the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered. While that was going on, Jared, Emily, and the band were thinking about, what shall they play for their second song? Suddenly, Emily noticed the rhythm of the audience's clapping. A light bulb pops out of her head. _That clapping gives me an idea, _she thought. She walks up to the edge of the stage and begins her own rhythm. The audience notice it.

Jared figured it out her idea, quickly. "Guys, does anyone know how to play the flute?", he whispers. One of members nodded and points to Finn. Jared quickly walk towards Finn and ask him, saying, "Since you can play the flute, can you use it for the next song?" Finn nods and gets his flute from his backpack. He and Jared quickly walks back to the stage.

Finn and the band began to play their instruments, and Jared begins to sing the next song:

If you love somebody,

better tell them why they're here cause,

they just may run away from you...

You'll never know quite when,

well then again it just depends on,

how long of time is left with you...

I've had the highest mountains.

I've had the deepest river.

You can have it all, but life keeps moving...

I take it in, but don't look down,

'Cause I'm on top of the world.

Ay.

I'm on top of the world.

Ay.

Been waiting on this for awhile now.

Paying my dues to the dirt.

I've been waiting to smile.

Ay.

Been holding it in for awhile.

Ay.

Take you with me, if I can.

Been dreaming of this, since a child.

I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corners.

Tried to take the easy way out.

I kept on falling short of something.

I could've gave up then but,

then again I couldn't have cause,

I've traveled all this way for something.

I take it in, but don't look down,

'cause I'm on top of the world.

Ay.

I'm on top of the world.

Ay.

Been waiting on this for awhile now.

Paying my dues to the dirt.

I've been waiting to smile.

Ay.

Been holding it in for awhile.

Ay.

Take you with me, if I can.

Been dreaming of this, since a child.

I'm on top of the world.

Oh woah woah oh oh oh (4x)

'Cause I'm on top of the world.

Ay.

I'm on top of the world.

Ay.

Been waiting on this for awhile now.

Paying my dues to the dirt.

I've been waiting to smile.

Ay.

Been holding it in for awhile.

Ay.

Take you with me, if I can.

Been dreaming of this, since a child.

And I know it's hard,

when you're falling down.

And it's a long way up,

once you've hit the ground.

Get up now. Get up.

A get up now.

And I know it's hard,

when you're falling down.

And it's a long way up,

once you've hit the ground.

Get up now. Get up.

A get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of the world.

Ay.

I'm on top of the world.

Ay.

Been waiting on this for awhile now.

Paying my dues to the dirt.

I've been waiting to smile.

Ay.

Been holding it in for awhile.

Ay.

Take you with me, if I can.

Been dreaming of this, since a child.

I'm on top of the world!

The crowd began to cheer, with glee. Every hero, even Jared and Emily, was proud. Everyone else was happy.

But none of them, not even a _single_ person, notice a snail on one of the palace's windows. A snail, waving at all them. But there was something strange with that snail. Well he was waving, but its face had an evil smile. In its eyes, were dark green pupils. The snail sighed.

"Soon, I will be back", said... The Lich.

**The End?**

* * *

**So what do you think readers? Did you like my story? Well you readers better get ready, because _the_ story is not over yet! **

**In part 2, of my trilogy, The Lich will return. What will happen to our heroes, when they face him? Find out in part 2 called, "Doing what is Right".**

**Also, the first song is called, "We are the Champions" by Queen. The second song is called, "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons.**

**UPDATED: Book 2 is up now. The fastest way to find Book 2 is in my profile. Or, if you don't want to do that, Book 2 is located in the Adventure Time + Regular Show crossover section.**


End file.
